


虚假的母亲

by Prototype_Jing



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, 梦女文, 第二人称注意
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prototype_Jing/pseuds/Prototype_Jing
Summary: 老萨X原创女主角（你），18X，第二人称视角。你是神罗招进来的专门负责萨菲罗斯健康的工作人员。时间在核心危机前，攻略步入青春期到成年这个时段的老萨。这个时段老萨还是不知道自己身世的根正苗红的好孩子。跟FF7，FF7圣子降临，FF7re的老萨完全是两个人。没有云片子！没有云片子！没有云片子！不是老萨云片CP。是梦女文！谢谢看文顺便：推特太太上面po的幼萨真的可爱到爆。
Relationships: Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Sephiroth/Reader, 萨菲罗斯/原创女主
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. 虚假的母亲 第一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 神罗美强惨（？）正太养成记。老萨惨不惨不知道，女主蛮惨。

空旷的走廊里，墙上无数管道顺着天花板像无数蛇一般爬行远去，指示灯时不时地出现在金属墙面，绿色的光投射在地面上。整个空间像是在一个机械生物的胃里，让人觉得并不十分舒服。

你跟着前辈研究员走着，脚步混着排风扇的声音。

“萨菲罗斯。”

“欸？”

前辈突然开口，你没有回过神来。

“你需要负责健康的对象，他的名字叫萨菲罗斯。”

很绕口的名字，你努力默念了几遍，试图记下来，不过不知是因为这个空间的压迫感太强的缘故，你有点紧张，当你意识到的时候，已经全忘了。

不过你并不在意，到时候可以当面问他，不然你真的不太知道该如何和一个孩子对话。

前辈走到了一个金属门口，示意你掏出自己的ID卡。你试着刷开了那扇门的门锁。

“你不进去么？”你问前辈。

他摇摇头：“我只负责把你送到这里。”

于是你深吸了一口气，拉开门进入了房间内。

房间内的装饰显然比走廊上要舒服一些，但是仍然显得十分单调。空旷白色的墙面，必要的家具。

唯一一个看起来比较舒适的小沙发上坐着你的负责对象。他从阅读中抬起了头，露出一张介于幼齿的可爱和少年的清秀的漂亮的脸。银色的头发对男孩子来说显得有些略长，在脸庞两边自然滑落，衬着那双蓝绿色的眼睛格外夺目。

他看着你，没有孩童的慌乱局促，而是镇静地合上了书本，从沙发上站起身，赤脚踩在了地上。

你回过神来，启声道：“你好，我是新调来的以后专门负责你的健康。”

你向那个男孩告知了自己的姓名，友善地补充道：“嗯，你可以叫我医生。”接着你向他伸出手，“我可以知道你的名字么？”

他走近你。随着他的靠近，你发现他和同龄人比起来非常高，可能和你差不多了。

“萨菲罗斯，”他礼貌克制地拉了拉你的手，手指和他的神色一样冷。

你观察着他，心里升起一种违和感，觉得他的举止和年龄并相配。

男孩也在默默地观察着你，你注意到他的瞳孔在头顶灯光的照射下慢慢变成了竖状。

他从你的身上略大的白大褂，落到你用纸条胶带贴在胸口的水笔写的名牌，脖子上用崭新的神罗纪念品挂绳挂着门禁卡，最后从你脚上那双崭新的平底鞋上收回了视线。

他再次开口时，你听出他的声音有些低哑，像是处于变声期状态。“医生，关于我的情况，他们给你档案上应该都写了。”

他很镇定清晰地慢条斯理地说出这句话。本在默默观察着的你，思绪就这样被他说的话给带走了。

“档案…”你不禁“啊”了一声念了出来。

你的神色被男孩捕捉到了，他微微挑眉：“医生你不会没有看过我的档案吧？”

他说的对，你是没有看过，甚至连档案的样子都没见过。

你是第一天来神罗上班，便给派到了这边负责这个有些奇怪的漂亮孩子。虽然没有和孩子相处的经验，但是你想着毕竟自己是成年人，对付孩子还是绰绰有余的。所以你转移了话题。

“萨…菲罗斯？你的脚不会冷吧？虽然有温度控制，但是光脚走还是会有可能着凉。”

毕竟你负责他的健康，这样的话说出来也不奇怪。这可是你认真工作呢！

男孩闻言，眨了眨眼睛，像是你说了什么奇怪的话。他的竖瞳放大了一下，羞涩像是一闪而过的彗星尾巴。瞬间回复镇定的他回答自己并不冷，谢谢关心。

你默默感叹真是个礼貌的男孩子，然后询问他自己能否为他检测一下身体：“我只需要抽两管血。”

男孩子很乖巧配合地坐到了椅子上，卷起了袖管，将胳膊放在了椅子的扶手上。

你这才发现那条胳膊上满是针眼。

震惊之余，你皱起眉头。神罗除了告诉你这个孩子是培养的战士之外，没有对你透露太多的信息。你刚开始并不知道“培养的战士”是什么意思，但是这样被反复抽血的痕迹出现在这个孩子身上，你看来非常不人道。

你在踌躇，一方面觉得心有不忍，另一方面又担心自己这个新人要是没有完成任务是不是会被立马解雇。

“医生？”男孩提醒你。

你抬眼看着他那双明亮的眼睛。下一刻，便转身准备收起自己的工具。

“你大可不必在意这些痕迹。”男孩的声音在你身后响起，“所有的战士都会经历的事情。”

你的动作停了停。

男孩继续说道：“医生你真奇怪。”

这个小鬼，你暗骂道，最终下定决心继续自己的工作时依然觉得有些不忍。在针头扎进男孩的血管时，你为了转移他的注意力，向他搭话。

“你是在哪里出生的啊？“

“这里。”男孩子心不在焉。“米德加尔。”

“你的父母呢？他们还好么？”你抽出了针头，将棉签按在了他的胳膊上，还顺便吹了吹，仿佛那样能够缓解疼痛。

这句话男孩没有回答，而是沉默地若有所思地低下头。

你意识到自己可能问了一个错误的问题。

为了掩饰空气中的尴尬，你直起了腰：“好了，”你拉过他的手按在棉签上，“按上20分钟，等血止住了就好了。”

“…杰诺瓦。”男孩喃喃自语。

“嗯？”

当男孩再次抬头时，脸上已经恢复了刚才的正常表情。他向你表示感谢，你却觉得心有内疚。

前辈后来把萨菲罗斯的资料交给了你，还向你道歉，说是他工作疏忽了。

若是没有他多嘴一句特地告诉你萨菲罗斯的名字，你就信他的说法了。他那时知道你没看到资料，不知道负责对象的名字，所以才出言告知，后来又说是自己忘记疏忽。分明就是说谎。

不过你心大，并没有将这件事放在心里。作为新人，你整个人都扑在了工作上。

在你眼里，萨菲罗斯是个独特的小可爱。他的说话方式和行其实成年人没什么两样—表现得礼节而优雅—若是优雅这两个字适合形容小孩子的话。

就是因为这样，你才觉得这样的反差感十分可爱。若是他再矮上一些，你一定会把他抱在怀里揉。

因此你对他展现出来了一种对待小孩子的态度，就算那只是一厢情愿。

这些态度包括：给他找来了一部米德加尔男孩子们喜爱的索尼游戏机和游戏卡带。削好了苹果，自说自话地哄他吃下。甚至提出帮他修剪那头漂亮的银发。

这些其实都不是你的本职工作。不过还好神罗对你的这些额外工作睁一只眼闭一只眼。

最初萨菲罗斯对你的这些行为表现出了一些不适应和尴尬。

“谢谢你好意，我虽然还是小孩子，但是早已经过了需要你这样哄的年龄了。”

看着他带着一丝赧然地礼貌抗议，你反而觉得他更加可爱了。

你会有这些想法都是因为你从来没有看过他经历的那些残酷而严格的训练。

你接受这个工作有两三年后，前辈有一天将一堆资料影像交给了你，你发现了其中萨菲罗斯训练的录像。

他在模拟训练中表现出来的样子跟平时状态并不一样。这个时候的他虽然还是那般冷静优雅，但你从他的脸上读出了自己从来没有看到过的神色：沉溺战斗的快感，享受其中。左手那把长得不像话的刀。挥动时的魄力好像要将模拟室的玻璃击破。那只巨大的魔兽被撕成血淋淋的肉块，四散飞去，却没有一滴血液溅到少年身上。

录像上方闪现了标语，S级评定。

那是单方面压制。你杀一只鸡都比这个狼狈。

你心惊肉跳。一方面是你熟悉的礼貌可爱的少年，另一方面又是这个享受战斗快感的未来战士。你不知道哪个才是真正的他。或者你根本不知道了解他。

你向来藏不住心事。几次偷偷观察萨菲罗斯后，被他逮了个正着。

“医生，你最近是怎么了？“他单刀直入，“是有什么烦恼么？”

他的说话方式向来成熟，步入思春期后正是长个子的时候，一两年下来，早就比你高出了不少，一个恍惚就会把他当作成年男性来对待。

他那时刚体能训练完，抓着水杯仰头喝了几口，长长的银发束在脑后，少年长个子期间略显单薄身体肌肉上挂着汗珠。你将毛巾递给他，因为你的身高早已经不能像以前一样顺手就可以将毛巾搭在他肩上。

“萨菲罗斯为什么想成为战士？”你犹豫地问。

他垂眼看了你一眼，“你不赞同。”

这些年他读你心思的是越来越容易。

“我是在想萨菲罗斯若是有选择的话，或许会比现在过得更好一些。”你坦白地说出了你的想法。

少年清俊的脸上肌肉难以察觉地收缩了一下。他将水杯随手放在了桌面上。

“医生这样的想法，是因为一般的人都有机会选择，而我小就被作为战士培养所以没有选择的机会是么？”

你回答：“我是觉得你从小就这样受苦，实在是…”

可怜。这两个字在舌头上滚了滚没有说出来。你没觉得可怜这两个字是用来形容眼前这个少年的。他是如此淡然。

“可怜？”萨菲罗斯接下了你的话头，补完了这个句子。少年那双独特的竖瞳微微露出了一丝嘲讽。“医生有些想法真是奇怪。”

你对少年的态度感到有些不爽，于是沉默不语。

“若是医生还是不放心的话，我可以告诉你，我喜欢战斗，跟其他男孩子一样，很小的时候就想成为战士。所以医生没必要有这些无意义的想法。”

你想思春期的男孩子可真是让人头疼。你是在关心他，难道这么几年他都没有感觉到么？还是因为思春期敏感，让他产生了一些莫名的烦恼？

总之你有点寒心，也有些尴尬，不知道该怎么接话。如果真的发脾气了还显得你小气。

但是你还是比你自己想象的更加情绪化，在他面前第一次表现出了真正意义上的不满：随便找了一个借口离开了。对一个孩子发脾气，你还真是幼稚。

你很喜欢反省自己，做自我检讨。

萨菲罗斯和普通的男孩子不一样。你就算再钝感也知道这一点。

他很聪明。你在他身上从没有看到过普通孩子会出现的犹豫不定。其实你若是把他当作能够独当一面的成年人来对待，可能也没有什么问题。但是你并没有。

你从第一眼看到他内心就对他有怜爱之心，似乎将自己带入了母亲这个角色，还是不太称职的那种。你却忽略了萨菲罗斯可能并不需要这些中途半端的额外的关心。

你不满的真正原因是萨菲罗斯可能没有你想象的那么亲近。

虽然对你来说有些心寒，不过你整理了思绪，还是想开了不少。没必要勉强思春期的男孩子，若是对你产生了叛逆心理那就出问题了。再说，你也勉强不来。

萨菲罗斯自己也说了自己想做的事情是成为神罗的战士。这又何尝不是一种选择呢。

就算想开了，你难免会有些情绪。

以前你是个话唠，跟他讲一堆生活琐事。就算琐事离他的生活很远，但是他还是会安静地听你说话。但是自从那件事后，你帮他检查身体的时候，只有简短的指令：“上衣脱了”、“躺下”等等…

萨菲罗斯躺在诊断床上侧头观察你。你在他的胸口上放上电极贴片，手指头划过他的胸骨，你看见他的肌肉在微微颤动，然后紧接着整个身体都在抖。

你尽量保持面无表情：“有什么好笑的么？”

“医生难道你还在生气？”少年笑着从诊断床上坐了起来。一向优雅礼貌的他，带着少见地调皮的神色，抬着浅色的睫毛看着你，眸子如同绿宝一般漂亮地不像话。

“我在工作！”你非常不满意 抵住他的胸口，想把他按回去。他已经快长到腰间的长发随着他的动作垂落在了你的手背和小臂前段。

当你意识到的时候，他一把抓住了你的手，电极从他身上崩落。

你睁大眼瞪着他，严肃的假面在你的脸上裂了开来。

“萨菲罗斯，你…”

你注意到了他的手很大，将你的手腕轻松圈起。你想起了录像中的他，若是他用力了，你的手估计就粉碎性骨折了。

“这么多天了还在生气。医生的脾气跟小孩子一样。”他说。

你闻言更觉不爽。哪有小孩子说大人像小孩子的。

你拿没有被他控制的手，去弹他的额头。他想要躲的话，肯定能躲过。但是他没有，而是坦然受了你的“惩罚”。

“你快放手，躺好。”这下你不生气了，命令他道。

见你如此，他也老实地依照你的指示，放开了你，躺了回去。你拉起电线重新在他的胸前贴上电极。

听着仪器电流的嘶嘶声音，盯着屏幕上出现的线条，你在沉默中暗暗定了定心，开口道：“你喜欢做什么我都会支持的。”

萨菲罗斯听到了，不过他没有回答，抬眼看了看天花板一角的监视器，微微抿唇。

* * *

神罗对五台的战争吃紧，萨菲罗斯的初阵也被提上日程。

你能看出来他一直在期待。你则有些老母亲式的担心，同时又在思考如何为萨菲罗斯庆祝初阵告捷。你从心底里就没觉得他会输过。

不过临近初阵的时候很快你的思绪就被发生的另外一件事给占据了。

那天宝条博士把你叫了过去。你觉得有些奇怪，因为他并不是直接负责管理你工作的人。你过去了才知道是为了什么。

他对你没有丝毫隐瞒。

“萨菲罗斯是我们重要的实验对象，想必这些年来你也有所感知吧。”

“实验对象？什么实验。”你的内心升起了不详预感。

“这个就不方便透露了。不过你的存在也是实验的一环。”

“你这是什么意思？”

“不然我们雇一个三流医师来做什么？“

你一时语塞，脸色涨红。当年进神罗的时候，确实你的资历和其他竞争者比较起来差远了。但是你认为自己工作认真，却拿到这样的一个评价。你觉得既屈辱又气愤。

但是，除了你的情绪，你还有更重要的事要考虑。

“你想要对萨菲罗斯做什么。“你警惕地问他。“为什么现在告诉我这个。”

“我们当然不会对他做什么。”宝条笑了起来。“只是我们现在正在做一个实验：实验体在初阵前夕如果发现自己身边出现了不稳定因素会有什么反应。”

你这回听出来了，不稳定因素说的就是你。

当你得知自己照顾的孩子是实验对象，必然会产生动摇。不管是有意还是无意，你也是实验的参与者之一。

你想起了前辈和你的无数次对话，有意无意地从你口中套出了你对萨菲罗斯的观察和看法。那些闲聊的话都会成为实验数据的一部分。

“你们真是太差劲！”你脱口而出，摔门出去的时候，还对宝条比了个中指。

之后冷静下来的你又有点后悔了。如果被解雇，下一份工作又该去哪里找？

话又说回来，即使神罗不解雇你，你还愿意继续欺骗萨菲罗斯，装作什么事都没有发生么？

再说了，瞒不瞒得住萨菲罗斯还是个问题。那个孩子实在是太熟悉你了。

你纠结了好些天，去看望萨菲罗斯的时候也漫不经心。对方正如你所料，已经开始起疑心。你只能用生活上的私事这样的借口打发他。

萨菲罗斯是个实验体，他身上发生的很多事都说的通了。不过你并不在乎这些。

出于你对他的了解，心高气傲的他若是知道自己是个实验体，从出生到现在一直被观察研究，一定会发生难以预料的严重后果。或许你熟知的萨菲罗斯这个人都会消失不见。

但是你觉得自己真的快要瞒不住了。

你好歹撑到了萨菲罗斯初阵前一天晚上，帮他检查了一遍身体状况，告诉他一切都很正常，相信初阵一定会很顺利。他已经是少年的尾声，步入成年人的样子，站直了身体就如一面高墙一般。只要他愿意就可以轻松把你提起来。

他正在调整刀柄卷，绳的一头被他叼在嘴里。

你走上前去，踌躇了一下，最后拍了拍他的肩，然后向他道别，然后转身离去。

“听说这回任务需要三个月。”萨菲罗斯的声音在你身后响起，“到时候我回来，医生会给我庆祝吧。”

你的手已经放在了门上。你回过头来，向他笑着点点头。

* * *

在萨菲罗斯离开米德加尔出任务的那一天，你也递出了辞职报告。

神罗在你签下封口协议后，倒是很爽快地批准了。

之后你搬出了神罗员工公寓，在米德加尔重新租下了房子。

在你搬出去的第二个月，报纸上开始频频出现萨菲罗斯的脸。

Hero，报纸上是这么形容他的。

你咬着掉渣的羊角面包，喝着纸杯咖啡，看着报厅挂出的新闻上萨菲罗斯握刀的背影。你知道他不是刻意摆出pose，但是那张照片确实很…帅气。

这小子…

你觉得高兴，细想又觉得五味杂陈。

最后你还是选择把那份报纸买了下来，插到了塞到了装满口粮蔬菜的背包提手上，往家里走去。

刚刚开始的新生活比起在神罗上班时自由了不少。你适应得很快。只是时不时地会想起你从前的工作。

不知道萨菲罗斯得知你辞职后会有什么反应。虽然有点对不起他，但是这也是没有办法的事情。在你看来这对双方来说都是最好的。他这么聪明，想必也清楚，没有什么事情是长久的。

你掏出钥匙开门进屋放包关门，动作行云流水。

下一刻，你就从嗓子里发出了一声尖叫，如同被踩了尾巴的猫一般蹦得老高，撞倒了你的背包。

萨菲罗斯从你的二手沙发上站了起来，一边用手揉着耳朵。

你的积蓄不算丰厚，租也租不到像样的房子，光线从小小的窗投射而下，将银发男子的脸雕琢得半明半暗。或许是你心虚，总觉得这张漂亮的脸带着危险的意味。

“医生，好久不见。”他用轻松的语调说着。

“哦哦…”

你觉得无比尴尬，像是干了坏事又被正主拿住，脑中飞快地转动着，搜肠刮肚寻找借口。

“这两个月，过得还好么？”他礼貌地继续问，像是什么都没有发生，向你靠了过来。

他的身高体格在狭小的公寓里压迫感十足。你后退了一步一脚踩到了掉出后摊开的报纸上。

你像是找到了借口，赶忙蹲下，装作收拾东西的样子。

“还好还好，萨菲罗斯你也看起来也不错，报纸我都看到了。算是心想事成吧，祝贺祝贺。”

你把报纸举到了他眼前，挡住了自己的脸。

然后报纸被唰地拨开，萨菲罗斯低头看着你，转动着目光一点点打量你，绿宝石眸子仿佛会吸走你灵魂。随着发丝晃动，他轻笑：“医生大可不必如此绞尽脑汁想借口说辞。我大概知道一些，而且不是很在乎。”

“欸？”你没太能反应过来，但是萨菲罗斯也没有更多的解释。

“我更在乎的是，我记得医生说过会为我庆祝初阵告捷，我想那应该不是随便说说的吧。”

“没有没有没有…”你矢口否认，说实话，你已经悄悄订好了礼物寄给萨菲罗斯，看样子他似乎还并没收到…

你这才注意到他的着装—居然还是他的战术服，难道说他是直接从任务上回来，连住所都没有回？还有他是怎么知道自己住哪里啊！

你脑中又开始胡思乱想起来。想问，却又感觉并不是个好机会。

“医生？”你听见他又在念你。唇舌碾动着你。当你发现的时候他已经靠得你很近了，甚至呼吸时都能嗅到他身上的味道。

你察觉到了空气中有一丝微妙的变化，于是光速地拉开了距离，“你是又长高了么，我抬头看你脖子痛。“说着便拿手去揉脖颈。

这时候的你已经感到不对。他突然的出现，他的言辞和举动。你意识到事情走向无法掌控，这让你不禁血液流速加剧。

你的行为完全是本能的逃避，你不清楚你这样的行为能对萨菲罗斯产生怎样的影响。他是沉迷战斗快感的猎手，本质却被隐藏在了神罗日复一日的训练之下。一个逃窜的猎物自然能引起狩猎者的注意。

“这样的事，不是应该靠医生亲自确认么？”他沉默了一会儿，再次开口声音却有些沙哑。

“欸？”

“我说的是身高—话又说回来，这些年都是医生负责我的健康，所以你不应该负责到底再辞职么？”

青年说着，接着暴露了他的意图。

他很轻易地捉住了你，在你还未反应过来时便扭住了你的下颔吻你的嘴唇。

你吓了一跳。

你以为他会生气会质问你。可在你对事情的所有的预测中，唯有这一件事是你不敢想就回避掉的。

你“呜呜”地发出了抗议，举着手锤着他的肩。或许是他经验并不丰富，抱你并不太紧，你奋力一扭，便从他手中的滑走。

“你这是做什么！“你捂嘴大惊失色质问他。像是面对一个做出让你意外举动的孩子，你试图教育他，就算你心知肚明自己再也不能将他像小孩子那般看待：“你这样是错误的，知道么？我可是你的长辈。”

你很明显在做无谓的挣扎。萨菲罗斯听着，他点点头，赞同你说的话：“是的，我清楚你的意思。我只是想请教医生一些事…”他再次靠近了你，这次他吸取了经验，手掌握住了你的双臂，他弯腰，气息呼在你耳边。“这些事还是需要实战的。”

从前被轻易忽略掉的事情在你的脑中串成了一片。刚步入青春期的他会下意识地躲闪你的触碰，之后又对你的肢体接触表现出依赖。

你当然跟他仔细讲过青春期男性女性的身体变化。

那时你按耐不住当老师的跃跃欲试的心情，为此还专门借来了人体道具模型，精心准备了课件来向他讲解。并且列举了青春期男孩子女孩子会出现的生理现象，并且告诉他这些事情都是正常的。

当时萨菲罗斯的表现是怎样的？

哦，对了，他安静地听完了你说的话后，委婉地告诉你这些知识他早已经知晓了。

你当时还有些遗憾。不过你还是想方设法让自己显得可靠。你告诉萨菲罗斯，知识归知识，如果还有什么问题，尽管来找她。

那时萨菲罗斯沉默了一下，绿眸中竖直的瞳孔略微放大，随后他勾出一丝难以觉察的微笑，随后点点头。

原来都是那时埋下的祸根！你懊恼自己为什么没有早点发现这个问题。

因为他从来没有对你表现出一丝一毫的逾矩。你也没有听萨菲罗斯生活的负责人说起他像青春期男孩表现出的对性的好奇，比如自渎之类的。

按照一般的说法，你作为少数在他面前出现的女性，他对你产生某种冲动也是难免的。

就算如此，他也不能够…好歹你给自己的定位是母亲那样的角色啊。

在你胡思乱想的时候，他的大手已经将你的衬衫下摆卷起，手套冰凉的皮质面料贴着你腰腹的皮肤慢慢爬上。你抓着他的手，试图阻止他，手指陷入了他的指间缝隙。不知道这个时候还想跟他讲道理的你，看起来天真得可笑。

“这里没有监视器，谁都不会知道发生了什么。”萨菲罗斯的声音很低，不是变声时的低哑，而是属于成年人的轻柔而危险的诱劝，就像是大提琴的琴弦的颤动。

你不知道他从哪里学来的这一套。他预料的没错，你意外地很吃这一套。

你的本质就是心软的农夫，以及会被好奇心和大胆害死的猫。萨菲罗斯对你的本质心知肚明，他用情感要挟你，用禁忌来诱惑你。

“医生，难道不想知道你带过的孩子能做到什么程度么？”

他用手指轻浮地搅着你耳边的鸦羽长发。你相信他是本能地做出了这样的动作，与他平时的正经相比形成了鲜明的反差。那应该属于成年男性的魅力在少年身上一瞬间爆了开来。你想起了前些年看过的战斗模拟录像。现在的你，就如同那只被劈开的魔兽。

你想知道，你当然想知道。

对自己看着长大的孩子下手的罪恶感让你对他的出格行为做出本能的抗拒。可是你又难以否认自己在他触碰你时，对他的身体对他的声音产生了纯粹原始的欲望。而这些欲望是积年来的好感和信任之下，若非你对他产生了长辈关爱以外的感情而不能有的。

人类和野兽，你要选择哪一条路。

半推半就间，你的本能已经帮你做出了选择。不知何时，你发现自己主动迎合起他的亲吻，原本僵硬的手指轻轻扶着他的脸侧。

银发垂在你的脸上，他的身形笼罩着你，呼吸时都充满了他清冷的味道。他是不容忽视的存在：在你所居的小旧的出租房中，在你这些年的青春中。

你在接吻的间隙处，在他的唇舌间叹息：“这样做了的话，我就变成了邪恶淫乱的女人。”

萨菲罗斯反问你，“那有如何？”随即又夺走了你的呼吸。

你想，这样的回答真的很萨菲罗斯。那些彬彬有礼的假象下是他自己完全不在乎世间的看法，仿佛人类的规则并不适用在他身上。他知道你不是这样，可他依然拖着你脚步踩过了掉落地上的印着他的照片和Hero字样的报纸，跨过那道线。

他靠在你那张狭小的躺不下他的床边，你跨坐在他的身上。他不了解你的身体，却本能地想要感受你探究你。他用手掌丈量着你，两掌轻松地能圈住你腰肢，用食指好奇地轻轻拨弄你的肚脐，却明显没有头绪。

你抓住了他作乱的手，然后咬着那双大手的指尖，一点点将他的那双手套拉了下来。他的眸子瞬间幽暗了不少。

你亲吻他手心裸露的皮肤，然后引着那双手从你卷起的衬衫下爬上，推开了胸罩，贴上了你的双乳。

那是女性的特征，你告诉过他，他或许也从那本书里了解过。不过他并不知道除了书本上干巴巴的描述之外的另外含义，直到他触碰到你的，脸上透出认真而又带着一丝稍有的困惑。

于是你在他面前一刻一刻地解开了衬衫纽扣，又顶起了胸口伸手至背后解开了胸罩，将自己彻底暴露在他的视线之下。

像是着了魔一般，萨菲罗斯盯着你的胸口，手掌微微用力，你感觉自己的乳尖因刺激而挺立，在他的手指间和掌心滑动。下一刻，他拉着你俯身，含住了你一颗乳尖，无师自通地开始吮吸起来。

你没有生产，当然乳房里自然什么都没有，他吮不出来东西，但他依然环着你的身体，如同婴儿般地卖力吮吸。你的一只手撑着床沿保持着平衡，另一只手指张开轻轻地梳理着他那头银色长发，然后捧着他的头颅，让他贴你更近。

这是一个扭曲的姿势，不似母婴之间的喂食，更不似情侣的调情助兴，因为你的乳尖在他的口腔里被唇舌折磨得刺激而疼痛。你扯着他的长发，呜咽地表达你的难以忍受，这才让萨菲罗斯最终恋恋不舍地停止了这样的行为。

你捧着自己的乳房从他口中退出时，乳尖已经又红又肿。你本能地双手交叠捂住那里，让娇柔的皮肤不再免受眼前这个冒失的愣头青的刺激。却不知你以这样的表情，双腿分开半裸地坐在他怀里的样子给他带来了怎样的刺激。

就像是两根电线在他的脑中打着了火星，然后啪地连在了一起。

随着他调整姿势，你感觉到腿间的敏感处滑过他的皮带扣，勾破了你的丝袜，在他下体的凸起处停住，就算是隔衣也能感受到那里的热度。

你身为他负责健康的医师，自然是知道他的大小的。你却没有想过自己有一天会和他做这样的事。

萨菲罗斯，这个跟你有亲密关系的奇怪男孩，现在正在你的身体下，期待着你能给他展示他从未体验过的世界。

背德之感让你心跳加速。你以膝盖支撑着自己，扶着他的肩，缓缓地移动着腰臀，用下体去蹭他的。你的下面早就湿了，粗糙的布料摩擦着你两腿的中心，也摩擦着他。

他扶着你的大腿，认真感受的脸上很快出现了隐忍情欲的不耐烦的神色。在他的手掌收紧扭得你生疼时，你伸手抵住了他要启声准备催促的性感嘴唇。

“耐心一点。”你像安抚孩童一般安抚着他，在他的额头上落下一吻。

他望着你，即便在这个时候，他的眼中依然一半是清明。你不太满意，理智在这个时候是最没用的东西。

你帮他脱去衣服，伸手抚摩他的身体。不知何时你所熟悉的身体已经没有了少年的纤细感，变得强壮结实。你埋头在他的颈间呼吸，然后肩头，最后顺着他锁骨凹陷处和胸肌的纹理滑下，伸舌轻轻舔着他胸口的褐红的乳头，满意地感受到口中那一粒变硬，身下人呼吸急促和肌肉僵硬。

“医生…”他气息不稳地唤你，色气布满了他脸上。

你伸手隔着裤子圈出了支棱起的被束缚着的巨物，感受着它的硬度。还没有过经验的孩子还真是敏感呢，稍微撩拨一下就硬成这个样子。

你本来还以为还需要做些什么，看来大可不必。

于是，你从他身上站起了身，依次脱下了裙子，勾破的丝袜以及湿透的内裤，坐在了床沿上，向他分开了腿。

你的意图很简单。以你对自己的了解，他的尺寸让你感到十分不安，再加上他这个新手，要是随便进去，那受伤的只会是你自己。

你将那张流着蜜液的口不知廉耻地展示在他的面前，告诉他可以用手指触碰，那个人便丝毫没有顾虑地向你发起了进攻。他的好奇心旺盛，仿佛是做研究一般，翻起你的阴唇，触碰你的阴蒂，坚硬的指甲甚至几次划过你的尿道口。你咬着牙，任由他学习着你的身体，最后他才将手指探入了你的身体，在狭小的甬道缓缓前行。

“婴儿从母体脱出的地方。”萨菲罗斯的手指摸索着你的内部。“人类女性兴奋时会伸长到15厘米以上，我的手指还到不了你的子宫。”

“这样的事…”

你手肘撑着床垫，努力支起上半身，明明以M型分开的双腿，却因为难熬的刺激和他奇怪的言语不自觉地合闭。

“医生，若是我在这里面射精，你会怀上我的孩子么？”银发的少年在你的腿间抬起头，妖异的绿眸，竖瞳如同冷血动物般让你感觉到了危险了不安。

“不，不可以！”你想要合腿起身，却被他的大手握住膝盖，强行分开。“不可以在里面！…你要戴套啊。”

“我可没有那种东西。”萨菲罗斯拉开了裤子的拉链。

你着急道，“我有，我有。”说着，你翻身伸手去拉床头柜的抽屉，随手抓了好几个，放进了萨菲罗斯手里。

他看着手中的东西，动作静止停了一下。

“你…会用么？需要我帮你么？”你看着他的样子，小心翼翼地问。

萨菲罗斯转动目光投向了你，似有怒气，你没理解他怒从何处来，愣了两秒，下一刻便被压在了身体下，那些套子散落在你的身边。

你不满地推他，他却无动于衷，扭着你的腰臀，扶着自己的巨物在你的花心处蹭着，明显在模仿你方才的举动，随即施力，挤进你的身体。

你本来已经准备得差不多，却因刚才萨菲罗斯的不配合下体变得紧张。

他的强行破入让你疼痛难忍，体型差距让你根本无法奈何他。只得揪着他垂在你手边的银发，掐着他的胳膊上坚硬的肌肉，惨白着脸，眼角含着泪水努力地吞着他送入的巨大的肉块。

你觉得自己像是被捅穿死过一次后恢复意识醒来，第一次在他面前咒骂，红着眼睛质问他发什么疯。

他却不开口了，死死地盯着你，默默地在你的身体里抽插进出。

那样的巨物根本不需要什么技巧，就能轻易地刮蹭到你甬道壁上的敏感处。

你的身体本来就偏敏感，在他低头找你乳房一把抓住时，你便僵硬着身体去了。

这样的反应落在萨菲罗斯眼里自然是新奇的。你甬道强烈地有规律的收缩，按摩着还在你的身体里的男根。他甚至停下了动作来感受这一刻。

这是难以言喻的感受，是他作为男性初次带给女性的生理的快乐。你的反应带给他的，不仅是生理上的，还有强烈的心理上的刺激。这一切都向他展示着他能做到什么。

“医生…”他在你身体上叫着你的名字，勾着背部，亲吻你的眼睛。他是个情绪不外露的人，可是你却强烈地感觉到了他的满足。

“萨菲罗斯…”你的声音因高潮而嘶哑。

接下来的是泥泥泞泞黏黏糊糊交合。

你想不通樱桃处男的他为什么会这么持久。你本来已经做好了在他进入你身体前便缴械的准备。

可是根本不是这样。

他嫌床小，将你拖下了床，在地上让你去了一次。之后，让你上身爬在床沿站直腿，翘着屁股被他后入。你根本站不稳，在他的撞击下整个人都瘫倒在床上，他索性跪了下来，拖着你的腰，狠狠地插你。

你的体力根本无法与神罗一般的战士相比，更何况Hero。

他在你耳边低语，问你这个半吊子的母亲却让自己的儿子操，真是不像话。他将你心里最敏感的那个点握在手中亵玩。本来已经被折磨得如死掉般麻木的身体瞬间又有了反应。可是你根本没有力气反驳他，猫叫似地哼哼，顺着他的动作摇起了屁股，像是在哀求他快放过自己。

他让你说什么你都说了。

说自己是个不守承诺的人，应该接受萨菲罗斯的惩罚。

说自己是属于萨菲罗斯的，保证以后不和其他人上床。

说会给萨菲罗斯生孩子，随便生多少都行。

你哭得很惨，觉得自己作为长辈完全没有人格了，身体却如上瘾了一般，被他的手指夹过恶意玩弄过的唇舌也不受控制。

你的乳尖被他噬咬吮吸，擦伤般地疼痛，花穴充血得没有知觉。他却依然不依不饶地搓揉着你涨大的阴蒂。在你感觉自己要失去意识时，最后终于在你的身体里面释放。

他扳着你的腿，巨物顶着你，对着你的子宫，涂上了自己的种子。你本以为自己的甬道里面已经完全没有了知觉，却依然被烫得哆嗦。你想，那样的量肯定会流出来吧。

可是直到他不应期结束，你惊恐地感受到他再次变得坚硬，他都一直没有拔出去。

你觉得你一定会被他玩死的。

“医生，感谢的话呢？”他开始了新的一轮。这一轮是你哭着求饶，提出用其他方式。

但是你肯本没法回答，只能从喉咙间挤出浑沌不堪的难听“嗯”声“咕噜”声。因为他的东西塞满了你的嘴。嘴唇被绷得紧又薄，和你下面的嘴经历过的一模一样。

萨菲罗斯本质应该是个非常恶劣的人。你想起了初见时那个礼貌奇怪的成熟孩子。花了这么长时间，你可能终于才看透他。

不知道什么时候这一切终于结束。空气中弥漫着浓郁的糜烂的味道。他的精液在他故意和无意中沾满你的全身，口腔，脸上，乳房，臀部，甚至头发上都沾上了不少。你全身都是他标记的气味。

不过让你欣慰的是短暂地被满足的他，恢复了平时的态度和个性。他态度端正地带你进了浴室简单地收拾干净，甚至在检查你下体红肿情况时，承受了一番你的怨气。

很快你明白了那逆来顺受完全是他为自己留的一条后路。

萨菲罗斯穿衣离开你的小公寓时，留下了下回还会来的话。

你哭丧着脸：“别别别！就这一次！没有下次了！”

门“啪”地被关上。


	2. 虚假的母亲 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你：“我要萨菲罗斯我要萨菲罗斯我要萨菲罗斯我要萨菲罗斯……”  
> 老萨OS：医生，很奇怪……不过机会难得不能放过。

萨菲罗斯说道做到，他说他还会来，那便真的还会再来。

已经成年再加上是神罗一级战士拥有Hero称号的他，拥有了前所未有的自由。

这一点也是令你感到困惑的，若是他是重要的实验对象的话，那么神罗为什么会放任他自由行动？

莫非是宝条欺骗你，萨菲罗斯根本就不是什么实验对象？可他欺骗你是为了什么呢？逼你辞职？他又能得到什么好处呢？

你想不通，也没有什么精力想来。

你白天工作，晚上要应付经常不请自来的萨菲罗斯。

这个小子自从拿你这个可怜鬼开荤后，便如尝了腥的猫一般，虽然没有特别地表现，但他隔三差五地就来缠你，明显是恨不得把你吞下去肚子里。

无奈你又无法有效地反抗他，一是他不说话则罢了，一开口就伶牙俐齿，再加上那样的好皮相，两三句就哄得你心软。二是跟他比起来弱鸡如你，完全不可能靠武力把他赶出家门啊。

说实话，你其实很希望和萨菲罗斯保持亲密关系（这里说的不是肉体上的）。毕竟在神罗工作了这么长时间，你的人际关系都集中在神罗了。换地方确实一时间不太适应，而且薪水也少了不少。现在萨菲罗斯来看你，你还是感到欣慰的。

不过你需要考虑的事情总比萨菲罗斯多得多。他虽然聪明，性格成熟稳重，但你毕竟比他年长许多岁，好多事情都是他没有经历过无法感同身受的。

依你看来，上床归上床，下床了还是要现实一点。

所以当某一天你回家发现你的小床不翼而飞，取而代之的是占据了大半个卧室的kingsize加长版大床时，你真的怒了。

"啊，你那个小男友给我打过招呼，让我帮安装工人开门收一下家具来着。"房东太太笑眯眯地说。"啊呀呀，真是很礼貌地小伙子啊。"

你咬牙切齿："不是男友。"

于是你坐在屋子里生闷气，拿手指敲着桌面，活像是等鬼混男人回家准备收拾一顿的母老虎—这是你以为的。其实一点都不像，你最多像是草料被人换掉的抓狂母兔子。

不过，那天你没等来萨菲罗斯。

接下来的好几周他也没有出现。

你想他或许又去执行任务了。不过好歹也跟她发个邮件说一声啊。

可是你又想，其实这样也好。

你现在跟萨菲罗斯最理想的状态是肉体上的关系。你完全没必要像对待男友一样要他负责，或者对他负责，更没必要因为对方的某种不符合你心意的态度而患得患失。过段时间，等这孩子想通了成长了知道自己要什么了，你就算是功德圆满了。

你还是按部就班地过着自己的生活，可是你的身体却有了让人不安的变化。

你某天早上起来，发现身上开始起了些红疹子，镜子中的自己眼睛也红得不太正常。

这像是过敏症状，你作为医师自然可以自我诊断。

可是你并不是过敏体质，最近也没有接触什么过敏原。你很纳闷。于是自己服用一些抗过敏药物，也开始注意生活上的可能产生过敏的物质，包括食物和用的化妆品等等。照理说这些症状应该有所好转，但是事实上并没有。

那天上班时，你忽然觉得一股焦虑袭来，心率变得不齐且呼吸困难。

这些天你常有这样的反应像是戒断症状。你认为是伴随过敏的一些反应，所以一直没有放在心里。

为了保险起见，你请假回家休息。可是你没有想到事情会有那么严重。

你只记得你好不容易挪到了家门口，开门进屋，就着水管水吞了些不知有没有用的抗过敏药。刚放下杯子，便眼前一黑，陷入了一片黑暗中。

也不知道过了多长时间，窗外传来了交通的轰隆声。你终于缓缓地恢复了意识，发现自己盖着蓬松的被子躺在床上。

你的呼吸已经正常，神思不算清明也远没有从前那么恍惚。

是过敏药终于起效果了…么？

你脑中猛然一紧，连忙坐了起来，检查自己的手臂。

没有针眼。

手捂小腹？

只感觉有隐隐的下坠感。

你试图从床上爬起身，却感觉到了贫血的晕眩，整个人又倒回了床上。

发生了什么？

那是做梦么？要是是做梦那也太真实了一些。

你在梦里好像看到了宝条博士和你在神罗的前辈。他们在你头上俯视你，嘴唇一开一合，你耳边只有嗡嗡的声音，根本听不清他们的话。

前辈的拿着针管准备往你的手臂上注射不知名的淡蓝色液体，你惊恐无比，却因为束缚椅被绑住了手臂而无法动弹。

你感觉有人触碰你的下体，用某种冰凉的器具探进你的阴道，撑开你的身体。你似乎在尖叫，却无能为力。

那些器具的感觉太过于真实，你在床上又害怕又困惑，哆哆嗦嗦地去触碰你的下体，却并没有什么特殊的感觉。

你看了看时间，离你回家进门也仅仅过去了四个小时而已。

难道真的是梦？

你想着，将被子蒙上了头。

人体试验。萨菲罗斯。实验体。

应该，不会吧…

* * *

萨菲罗斯在第二天晚上出现在了你的公寓里。

你那天请了假修养，没有去上班。一整天的修养似乎非常有效果，你恢复地蛮快的，只是还有一点虚弱。

你给他开门时，没有预料到自己有那么没出息，看到门口站着是自己熟悉的男人，愣了一下，下一刻便不顾老脸地一下子扑进了自己后辈孩子的怀里。

这次生病再加上奇怪的梦，把你弄得很不安，急需精神上的慰藉。为了Kingsize的床发起脾气的事情，早就被你抛到九霄云外去了。

你不矫情，实惠得很，睡了几天，感觉其实Kingsize睡起来挺舒服的。

萨菲罗斯对你突如其来的投怀送抱感到些许惊讶，然后很自然地摩挲你的头发。

你在他怀里眉一皱，觉得这样不太对。

这样的动作一般都是长辈对晚辈做的，带着安抚性质，这下完全调头了。不过，你确实在他的温暖的手掌下感觉到了心安。于是抓着他黑色衬衫的布料，额头抵着他的硬硬的年轻的胸肌。

"哦呀，医生这是怎么了？"青年用手抬起你的下巴，让你仰视着他。银发从他脸侧滑下，他在微笑，薄唇勾起，但是随着年龄增长，深邃的眉眼和直挺秀美的鼻子开始积攒起了阴影，让人觉得有种看不透的危险。

"萨菲罗斯…"你忍不住向这个男人撒娇般地摩挲着他的衣服。这样的举动你自己都没有想到。

还好你童颜，虽然算起来年长他快十岁，若是不穿套装，时不时地会被认成高中生，连买酒都会被查身份证。要是一个熟女御姐像这样地撒娇，那看起来可能就有点违和了。

"医生你的脸色怎么这么差？"本带着一脸调笑的少年忽然皱眉正色了起来。

"这几天有些不舒服，现在已经好得差不多了。"你实话实说，然后把在唇舌尖晃了几圈的抱怨他不辞而别的话吞了回去。最后只忍不住问了一句："你这些天去哪里了？"

萨菲罗斯把像八爪鱼一样粘在他身上的你给带进了屋内。很明显感觉到，他对你的反应十分很受用。

"秘密任务，什么通知都没有就给排上了。"他微微叹了口气，摸了摸你的脸颊："抱歉没能通知你。"

这样的举动和对话真的很像是男友或者丈夫在哄自己的女友或者妻子。

他是对你产生了某种责任感才会这样说。

可是你们并不是情侣或者夫妻，你曾经是他的长辈，现在是他的…sex partner，性爱伴侣。

理论上来说，当他想要操你时，他就会来找你，甚至连适合他自己的大床都给你换好了。

你想神罗雇你真的不亏。不仅给下属的战士找了个医师，还找了个妈，人生导师（这个是你自己定义的），最后还能循环利用变成他的性启蒙教育者，以及免费性伴侣。你还真是有无私奉献精神呢。

到你这个年岁了，虽然有感情经历，但是也都是草草开始草草结束，应该说整颗心都扑在工作上了吧。甚者人离开了岗位，心还在岗位上。

你想着，觉得自己这边的很亏，又无法自拔，只有垫脚搂着萨菲罗斯的脖子恨得牙痒痒。

他是回神罗宿舍修整了一番才来见你的：身着便服，黑色的衬衫，皮革的裤子包裹修长的腿。腰间的银装饰硌着你的胸腹。他身上很香，仔细闻是丝丝飘逸的银发上混着的泠冽的玫瑰和温暖的香草的气息。

这样的气息让你回忆起了初见时那个高冷而礼貌孩子。

当时的你完全没有想过自己会像对未来的他产生某些难以启齿的生理反应。

是的，从你刚才触碰到他的那一刻身体上就有了些许反应。这种反应既是有心理的催化，也是一种像是巴甫洛夫的狗一般的条件反射。

这些日子你是被他操习惯了。他捏你的脸，触碰你的腰肢时，你的大脑皮层就已经控制下面开始做准备了。

你不想这样，但是你似乎控制不住你自己，特别是分别了许久之后。

你很想和他结合，好像你们本来就曾是一体的。他是那么美丽那么强壮。

你望着他的眼睛有些迷离失神。他的上唇薄得像刀刻，下唇又略微饱满，禁欲又色气。你努力地垫脚抬头，他会意低头，你便去舔他的唇，滋润因为缺水而起的干燥。

他的下巴上是刚剃过胡髭的泛青的皮肤，有一道细微的划痕被你发现了，你也去亲吻它，还有他腮边那颗你熟悉的痣，因为出任务而被风霜洗礼过的不再细嫩的皮肤。

萨菲罗斯用他挺立秀美的鼻子触碰你鼻尖。很亲昵温柔的动作，他的手则毫不客气地捏住你的乳房。回吻你的时候，咬你的嘴唇，闯进你的口腔，将你的空气都夺走了，让你产生窒息晕眩的快感。于是，你抓他脑后的银发更紧了。

"今天的医生和从前不太一样。"

你伸手去解他的皮带时，萨菲罗斯开口。

他用绿眸打量你。

在你的小屋里不甚明亮，甚者可以说得上是昏暗的光线，正在营造出必须要靠近彼此才能看清对方的暧昧气氛。

当然萨菲罗斯是用不着的，他的夜视能力比起需要戴隐形眼镜才能看清东西的你要好得多的。

他可以看清你脸色每一个表情。

这个时候，你的脸上可能只有煞费苦心装作若无其事，以及拼命隐藏的满满贪婪。

"没有吧。"你的手已经要拉开他的裤子拉链，噼噼的爆响声撩拨着你的神经。

你想要这个。想要这里面的炽热的大东西。

他身上仿佛有特殊的魔力，像春药一般，让你心跳加速，乳尖涨硬，被衣服硌得生疼。

"萨菲罗斯…"你叫他，用手隔着内衣去包裹你想要的，声音跟你的下面一样地湿，快要滴出蜜来。

可是对方却不为所动，反而握起了你的手，讲拉链拉了回去。他一掌锁着你的手腕，另一只手则抬起了你的下巴，手指按上了你的嘴唇，轻轻搓揉了起来。

"医生的谎言不太高明。"他评论道。

你已经被他勾引到伸舌去追逐舔弄他的手指，最后含进嘴里吮吸。

他松开了你的手，转而握着你的颈窝，两根手指在你的嘴里，没有要拿出去的意思。

你的舌头被他惩罚一般地压着，粗糙的茧刺激着你口腔的嫩肉，十分不舒服。

你收缩了一下口腔的肌肉，无谓地挣扎了一下，却只是在喉间发了咕隆嗯嗯地声音。

"我把手指拿出去的时候，医生要对我说实话，知道了么？"银发少年说道，不易察觉地微笑。因为你的手无意识地攀住了他的手腕，仿佛是你自己引着他的手来操你的舌头。

暗喜变成意外也就是一瞬的事情。萨菲罗斯知道你反常，但没料到你会如此坦诚。

当他抽回自己的手指时，唾液抽着银丝从你唇边滑下。

嘴被狠狠地欺负过，你眼中是湿漉漉地一汪春水。脸上潮红，像刚从温泉里捞出来的。

"我想要萨菲罗斯。"

这就是你的实话。你压了半天的句子，最后还是滚了出来。

竖瞳扩张，他的胸口明显起伏了一下，瞬间又恢复了平静。

"要什么？"他在你颈窝的手收紧了一下又放开，温热的体温离开了你。他退一步坐到床沿上，微微张开腿。

你的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他的下面。细微的，布料窸窣的声音像是在你耳边放大了无数倍。你咬住自己的嘴唇。看着眼前肌肉有力的长腿间布料紧绷，帐篷凸起，像一个埋葬你理智的小土包。

"哼，"他从鼻腔里笑了一声，挑起微吊的杏眼看着你，嘴角勾起。

"医生不说清楚，我可不明白。"

你有问题。你坏掉了。他能感觉到，可他依然以那样的姿态选择趁火打劫。你着急，却又无计可施。

那个位置，你要跪下来才能得到你想要的。

他是知道的，他是故意的。

你的脸涨得通红。一半是因为羞愤，一半是因为深深的欲望。

最终一切皆如他所料，你直挺挺地跪在了银发少年的腿间。萨菲罗斯捧起了你泫然欲泣委屈脸。他眼神起了变化，逗趣感渐渐消失，取而代之的是清明的沉思，可是他眼底的欲望仍在。

你从他手上挣脱，低下头，撑着他的大腿内侧，隔着裤子去咬他的肉棒，像是贪婪的母兽。皮质裤子因被你的唾液打湿，反射着水光。

你的牙齿咬住坚硬的拉链，金属的冰冷在你的唇间，你一点点拉下它，被包裹着的，萨菲罗斯的味道，随着你的动作蔓延开来，慢慢充斥你的鼻腔。你想要的半勃起的大肉棒终于跳出打在你的脸上。

那是属于你的春药。炽热潮湿敏感。

你唔咽地去亲吻它，含那两颗在他深灰的毛发间的卵。毛发刺在你的脸上鼻尖，你的涎液弄湿了它们，粘在一起，贴在棒身。

你从下往上舔，用舌头按摩那一条条凸起的血管和青筋，在粉色的桃心的头部吮吸。

做了那么多次，你已经知道了他的喜好。

他很麻烦，简单粗暴的做法不对他胃口，非要你收好了牙齿，仔细地温柔地轻吻吮吸，然后纳入口中，用舌头和口腔壁挤压，越进越深。不管从是选择从下面的口还是上面的口进入你，他都像是像是对你身体的深处有某种痴迷。他几次三番试图进入你的喉管，让你痛苦窒息，然后又渐渐习惯。

这次是你主动放松了喉咙捋平了舌头吞入了他的，可手指却死死地掐着他的腿上坚硬的肌肉。

"够了，医生。"

银发少年的大手覆在你的手背上，陷进你的指间扣住，轻轻扳开了你扭着他裤子的手指，皮肤与皮料摩擦发出刺耳而怪异的声音。

他将自己怒涨的肉块从你的喉间退了出来。

你却恋恋不舍地看着拿根被你弄得水光粼粼的大东西，惋惜地叹出了一口气。

可头上的少年却皱起了眉。他一把抓起了你，从地上拖了起来，像是惩罚般地狠狠地吻你的嘴唇，你被他吻地懵圈，又理所当然地开始回应他。

你感觉到了少年的一丝不耐烦，下一刻他便将你压倒在了床上。健硕高大的身体覆在你的身躯上，像一座沉重的山，却让你莫名感到心安。

"医生想要的不止这些吧。"他在你身上问你。他的长腿压着你的，大手开始卷你的裙子。

那是一套睡衣家居服。你连胸衣都没有穿，薄薄的长裙透着胸前精神凸起的两点。他把布料卷到你的胸口，又贴着你的躯干滑下，拉下了你的内裤，顺着你的腿退下，随手扔到了一边。

他的手抚摸着你的皮肤，却没有其他动作。要是平时他应该早就去吮吸你的乳尖了，可是这回他并没有。他让你抓着自己的裙子卷起的布料撩在胸口以上，便一寸一寸地摸过了你的身体。那感觉就像是…检查？

你被他翻过了身体，背对着他趴着，一手撑着枕头，一手捏着衣服，不解地努力转头回望他。

"萨菲罗斯？"

回应你的是丰满的臀部被"啪"地打了一掌。

这一声响，让血液顿时直充你的大脑。你作为长辈的意识回来了一些，你下意识地想要直起身子坐起来，可是身后的少年却把你按了回去。

太羞耻了。

你无法接受你带过的孩子像对待不听话的孩子一样对待你，打你的屁股。

你刚想恼怒地抗议，少年温暖的身体便贴上了你的后背，湿热的气息喷上了你的脖颈。你看见银发混杂着你的黑发如瀑布般地从你的肩头垂下。

"抱歉，医生太可爱了，实在没有忍住。"萨菲罗斯低哑的声音在你耳边呢喃。

然后你的抗议便如火药引线被浇熄，化作一缕青烟。

他的手伸到前面，轻易地从你不设防的腿间滑入。

你不明就里地"哼"了一声，不知道是抗议还是催促。

你下面早就湿漉漉的入口，很难说不是在欢迎他。

你是习惯剃掉下面的毛发的那类人。他的手指触碰到的是没有丝毫毛毛躁躁阻挡的嫩肉缝。

粗糙的指尖比那里的温度凉一些，你很清晰地感觉到他的指头的位置。

他在层层花瓣中试探地陷进一点。在你开始屏息颤抖的时候，然后又收回手指，转而捻起了你的阴蒂。

"医生，你是想要这里，还是那里？"

他礼貌地询问你，粗鲁地咬你的耳朵，让你难以承受，不自觉地扭动身体，感觉到他衬衫的布料摩擦着你的后背。

你都想要。

除了手指，你还想要他顶在你大腿内侧的粗大肉棒顶在正确的位置。

你呻吟起来，说着想要。

垂着的晃动乳房却被他抓了一手，如面团般搓揉。

"我听说，有人会给自己的伴侣的这里穿上刻着自己名字的环。"说着，他掐了掐你的乳尖。"医生怎么看？"

被控制的你吓了一跳，挣扎起来，连连摇头。

你不知道他从哪里听来的混账点子，但是他说到就会做到。

"不要，萨菲罗斯，我不喜欢。"你惊恐。

"我还以为医生什么都想要。"他哼笑了一声，放开了你的乳房，在你的颈窝咬了一口。

他穿戴相对整齐，你却衣冠不整，半身赤裸。

他就这样开始侵犯你，让你用手拨开自己的穴口，在你的恳求下，用他的分身在你的穴口滑动，寻找准确的位置，然后握着你的臀，缓缓施力推入。

熟悉的撕裂感又来了。

你忽然鬼使神差般地想起了那个逼真的梦。

宝条博士…也是拿着冰凉的扩阴器，撑开了你。

你浑身哆嗦了一下，想把杂念赶出脑中一般晃了晃头，将感觉都集中到了萨菲罗斯正在破入的地方。

他是炽热润湿的，而不是什么冰冷的无机物。

你的肌肉却依然变得僵硬起来。疼痛让你要紧牙关，将手里的床单扭得如同腌菜。

这样的身体，萨菲罗斯并不方便进去。

不过他也习惯在你的这一关稍微卡一下。你怕痛，他是知道的。

"医生…"他放开了掐住的你的臀。衬衫窸窣后，从你脑后飞出掉到了眼前。你像动物一般将脸埋在了银发少年穿过的衣服里，带着体温和他的香气，让你平复心情。

他结实的手臂攀住你的腰身，握刀的宽大左手伸到前面去按摩你的花蒂。你感觉肩膀也落下了他细密的吻。"腿再分开些，让我进去。"他的声音嘶哑却流着银色的蜜。

你咬着他垂下的长发，鼻腔里充满了他的味道。你随着他推入的动作，努力收缩着花穴的肌肉做出吞咽的动作，吃下他的巨物。

先是鸡蛋般大的头，然后长长的身体。你感觉到他的肉棒一寸寸进入你的身体。这让你产生了一种前所未有的奇特的晕眩。

你想要的，在你的体内。挤压着你的甬道内壁，轻轻一动便是满满的存在感。

少年Hero的有力的手摩挲着你的小腹，那是被他顶出的形状，"医生是怀了我的孩子么？"他轻笑。

你嘴里含着他的头发，哼出了声。像是对他的恶劣玩笑不满，又像是满足和催促。

不待他有动作，你便自己动起了腰，套弄起了你终于到手的阳具。

萨菲罗斯也不客气，抓着你的腰，按照他的节奏开始动作。

他的力气比你大，动作也比你自己来粗暴了不少。

很快你那个本就熟悉他的紧绷的肉洞就被他干得软烂，进出畅通。

你被他弄得呼吸急促，需要更多空气，他的发丝从你空中滑落，有些却黏在了你的唇边。

"我要死了…"你呜呜地说。

背入，你喜欢。

这个角度他的肉棒轻易就顶住你的敏感点。而且那里你的敏感点并不深，很容易被刺激到。

你没有告诉他，是他自己发现的，于是他每次都欺负那一个点，稍微一弄，你就翻着白眼泄出好多水。

这回也一样。

你的手臂一软，支撑不了自己的身体，整个塌了下来。这样的姿势却让他更加方便地控制你。

他赤裸的胸口贴着你背部，让你无法起身。手臂撑在你的肩膀前面，像是囚笼的铁栏。你的只能看见眼前狭小的一片。这一片也被他的衬衫占据着。

你像是母兽一样被他操，勾着他的手臂呻吟，下面含不住水的口流出淫乱的蜜液滴在Kingsize的床上。

他在你耳边咬着你的耳朵问你舒不舒服。

你说着"舒服""还想要"那些他爱听的，用头蹭着他的颈窝，想要回头在一片银丝中寻找他性感的唇，冷峻的鼻梁。

他却没顺着你的意，而是微微抬起头，你只能亲吻舔弄到他脖子上的青筋和血管。

你可能是这世间唯一一个有机会杀死神罗大英雄萨菲罗斯的人。现在，只要用牙齿撕裂他的脖子，英雄就不复存在。但是在那之前，他可能会将你的头给拧断。

你抬起手臂，反手抚触着他的脸庞头颅，扭着头轻轻咬着他的脖子，在薄皮上留下你的齿印。他除了嗅你发间的暖香，腰间继续抽动以外，没有其他的反应。

"萨菲罗斯…"你呢喃，唇齿贴着他的脖颈，感受着他脉搏的跳动，似乎能听见他体内血液流淌的声音。那种感觉很奇特。就像你们从来都是一体的，你听见的是你自己血脉的声音。

"把我再弄坏一些…"你请求得毫无廉耻，却是真心话。你觉得可能自己真的离不开他了。

你整个身体被他翻了过来，他的阳具在你的身体里搅动。

他在这方面真的听你的话，扣着你的腰连连顶弄，你的胸前的肉跳动成一片乳波。

你脑子不清醒，搂着他的脖子，双腿像蛇一般盘着他的腰，呻吟声夹杂着啜泣声变得越来越大，像是在承受某种难忍的酷刑，可是你嘴上念的却不是那般。

"嗯…我不行了…好快，萨…菲罗斯…好舒服…好疼…嗯，就是那里…"身体越来越软，喊得也越来越不成调子。

身上的男人狠狠地操你，拍打着你的下身，你的体液被搅得泛白，把他下体的毛发弄得湿湿哒哒，搔着你的红肿的穴口。你开始哭唧唧地去摸自己的阴蒂，想要得到更多的快感。

你不知道自己发情的气味是怎么样的，但是萨菲罗斯知道。你渐渐沾染上了他的气味，操他自己的所有物让他放松又满足。

特别是你含着泪，叫着他。不用他请求，就语无伦次地说着秽语："好深…好大…要死了…放过我…"

他故意停下来问你还要继续么，筋疲力尽的你又急慌慌地扭着屁股去搅动那根阳具，千方百计地去吻他，取悦他，"不要停…快动嘛…"

真的是可爱又反常的反应。

这时候就算让你叫那个比你小了将近十岁的银发少年"爸爸"，你可能也会哭着叫出来。

本来就已经坏了，再坏些也没有关系。

你们持续了很长时间。

拉上了窗帘，便没有时间的痕迹。

Kingsize的大床，萨菲罗斯用得很舒服，可以把你摆成各种姿势。

他在你的身体里射了好几次，尤嫌不足。为了安抚你红肿的下体，他举起你的腿，压向你的肩，将你的身体折起，你的阴部和菊穴就这样被以一个羞耻的姿势抬高，暴露在灯下。他的舌头滑进你的阴唇的缝隙，温热地舔着你无毛的穴口，那里混合着你的蜜液和他的精液。

他冰凉的长发落满了你的下体，搔动着发痒。你抱着自己的腿，听着少年唇舌尖发出的黏腻的水声，羞耻地喘息，求他说够了不要再舔了。

萨菲罗斯抬头望向你，高眉深目下阴影一片，他问你被视作儿子的人舔私处是什么感觉？

你只能啜泣着连连摇头。

他从来不叫你母亲，你也不是他的母亲。

他又插入了你，胸前的肌肉压着你的乳房，硬如石子的乳尖在你的乳上摩擦着。你从他的双臂下环抱着他的肩，不知何处可依的快感让你一口咬在他肩头的肌肉上。你感觉到口中那块肌肉的抽搐，他干你更狠了。

更多，更多…

你觉得你可能已经疯掉了，像是上瘾的人终于得到了自己想要的东西。

他皮肤的温度，水银般的发丝，包含着欲望的目光，滚烫的体液。

你用他来缓解的渴求，像是一具只会无休止做爱的性爱机器。直到变得瘫软无骨，如一团泥一般，叫着萨菲罗斯的名字，承受着他将种子涂满自己已经涨满得快要饱溢出来的子宫，最后终于失去了意识…

不知过了多久，这一室的淫乱才渐渐平息了下来。

银发少年环着你，就像是满足的雄兽守着自己禁脔，在你昏迷沉睡的时候亲吻你的鼻尖和眼睛。

他拨开你的汗湿的头发，露出纤细修长的颈部，借着不甚明亮的灯光，仔细查看你颈部肌肤与头发交接的深处。

最后他看到了那里不易觉察的针眼。

* * *

第二天起来，你身上酸痛得要命。

想起头天发生的事情，你羞耻得用被子蒙头，完全不敢看坐在你旁边跟你分享一个被窝的银发少年。

还好萨菲罗斯有良心。你身上干干净净清清爽爽，应该是他帮你清洗了一遍。但是你对此没什么印象。

最后磨蹭到萨菲罗斯起身告诉你他要回神罗，你这才从被窝里钻出来。

"医生你还记得你是长辈么？"萨菲罗斯一边扣着扣子一边打趣你，"赖床是坏习惯。"他的衬衫早就被你抓得皱皱巴巴的，看上去有点滑稽。懂得人一眼就能猜出发生了什么。

"你…出去的时候不要被人看到了。"你坐在床上担忧地开口。

萨菲罗斯扬起眉，上挑的杏眼，斜视着你。

你刚才那句话说得跟神罗hero来你这里是为了偷腥似的。

不过好像确实是这样。

你为了转移话题，眼睛落到了自己的桌子上多出来的东西上面。昨天她完全没注意萨菲罗斯并不是空着手来的。

"欸？那是什么？"

"笨苹果。"萨菲罗斯心不在焉地回答，"新认识的朋友送我的。"

"萨菲罗斯也有投缘的朋友了么？"你的老母亲感油然而生。"真好啊…"

萨菲罗斯转过身来，绿宝石眸子看着你。

少年清俊。你被他盯着觉得有些手足无措。

"怎么了？"

"医生感觉怎么样？"

"什么怎么样？"你皱眉。想起还有点来气。你被他搞得浑身酸痛来着，他还好意思问你…

等下，昨晚是你自己求的来着…

"拜托你别问了，昨晚真不知道我是怎么了。"你举起被子挡住脸。

萨菲罗斯从鼻子里"哼"了一声，没再继续这个话题。"我晚上会再过来。"他说。


	3. 虚假的母亲 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一波剧情  
> 杰内西斯上线

生活中的意外总是会让人措手不及。

就像现在，你嘟嚷应门，问萨菲罗斯是忘记拿什么东西了么，打开了门，却发现门口是个陌生的少年。

你吓了一跳，“你是谁？！”

对方也是一脸错愕，和你异口同声。

你下意识地用拉紧了睡袍，遮住里面薄透的吊带睡衣。你下面什么都没有穿呢。

红发少年羞愤的表情你却不能理解。“你到底是谁？为什么穿成这样？！”

该害羞的是你好么？

“这是我家，为什么不能穿成这样？”你扬眉反驳道。

少年明显地被噎了一下，恨恨地剜了你一眼，转身跑开了。

神罗真是怪人的聚集地。

少年身上的训练服，你认出来了，萨菲罗斯穿过同样的。所以…那个孩子也是士兵？

你关上门，背贴着冰凉的门想着。

对五台的战役使得神罗大量扩招士兵。那个孩子也是这样被招进来的吧。

虽然少年兵如今太过于普遍，但你从心底里还是不太认同。他看起来跟当年萨菲罗斯初战的时候差不多大呢。

你不由自主地想到了萨菲罗斯，他已经是神罗的将军了。而且还是神罗超级大明星。

米德加尔的报纸上，不管是一本正经的政治向的新闻，还是捕风捉影的八卦向的，都会隔三差五地登出他的头版报道。

《战争英雄——萨菲罗斯》

上面是萨菲罗斯的怼脸特写，居然还是彩页的。把他绿宝石的眼睛里每丝光华都拍出来了，还有那双独特的竖瞳。明明是正儿八经的新闻专访的配图，不知道为什么，反而像是偶像杂志封面。

《五台捷报——Hero萨菲罗斯又立新功》

这张封面图上的萨菲罗斯左手持着那把长得不像话的正宗，肩上银甲反光，风吹得他长长的银发和黑色的大衣纷飞。要不是身后倒下的巨大的魔兽，很让人不由地怀疑是不是报社的人带着鼓风机去拍时尚写真。

《最想拥抱的男人排行出炉！Hero萨菲罗斯再次夺冠》

这张封面明显被动过手脚！萨菲罗斯左拥右抱着好几位风格不同的女性。一位D cap身上布料极少，一位清纯可人，一位职业装熟女，甚至还有位满头白发的老奶奶。他敞开的前胸上印满了各种颜色的口红。应该是用了手段将萨菲罗斯的脸和一个左拥右抱的男人的身体合成的。你花了几秒钟看了看那个男人的胸口，就明白不是萨菲罗斯——比萨菲罗斯差远了。你鄙夷地将那份报纸扔到了一边。

你有一个漂亮的本子，亮粉色的，上面是个夸张的水钻爱心以及缎带蝴蝶结（不知道你为什么觉得这个本子漂亮），里面贴满了这些杂七杂八的新闻和照片。

你在屋子里打量了半天，最后把本子藏到了床底下。

要是让萨菲罗斯看到了，他肯定会笑话你。到时候你就可以羞红老脸地去死一死了。

所以你带着一种羞耻犯罪的刺激，边做剪报边傻笑。

基于萨菲罗斯受到了提拔，在外出任务，难得回到米德加尔，所以你的小秘密藏得很好。

其实除此之外，这个本子里还有一些其他的照片。除了你没有人见过。

比如很久以前你拍下他认真翻看着神罗武器杂志的样子。

这一共是两张。还有一张是听见快门声音后，从书里抬起头一脸茫然看向你的表情。

那时他的头发还远没有现在这么长。

再比如你趴在少年肩上，反举着相机到他的眼前，试图和他自拍。

他的银发被你衣袖带的静电弄得糊了满脸，一脸无奈地扬眉看着镜头。可惜你自己手太抖，把自己给照花了。

这是你们少有的合影。

如果你是个聪明的商人，你大可以将萨菲罗斯成名前的独家照片卖出去。你知道萨菲罗斯的粉丝们会花上大价钱收（开出你一年的工资也说不定）。

不过你不会那样做。

你相信这个世界上，也有无数人做着萨菲罗斯的剪报，但是那些私密照片只属于你和萨菲罗斯的记忆。你想起都会不由自主地笑起来。

有这些照片在，证明你和其他人是非常不同的。

不过，你也意识到有这样的想法其实是很危险的一件事情。

当一个人开始想成为另个人心里独一无二的存在的时候，说明这个人已经在沼泽地里缓缓下陷无法自拔了。

就像是真正的母亲从来不会怀疑自己在孩子心中的地位，也不会去想自己和其他人有什么不同，因为她在孩子面前存在是天经地义的，无法改变的。

但是你不是。你是自封的，对方从来没有承认过。

萨菲罗斯承认过你的身体，承认过你给他的快感，承认过你们之间不伦不类的肉体关系。或许回忆也算？那是很亲密关系的关系，你应该对这样的关系有信心。

可是你们真的是聚少离多。

你现在是米德加尔小诊所每天机械上下班的医师。他则是神罗的将军，是大英雄，在战场上难得回来休假。你在报纸上见他比见他真人多得多。

真到你们见面的时候，也都是直接上床温存。几个小时下来他把你干到没有力气说话，这才在你身体里释放憋了很久的浓稠的精液。

之后两人搂在一起休息，每次你都累得很快睡着，几乎次次醒来萨菲罗斯都不见人影了。

说实话，这让你心里不太舒服。

但这也是没办法的事情。理智的你肯定不会为了自己没办法改变的事情而长时间心情低落。

他的休假不定，每次都来去匆匆。你担心怀孕，吃着长效避孕药。他看到了药物包装也没说什么。只是从此没有在上床的时候拿生孩子的事开过玩笑。可是当他宽大的手掌抚摸着你的小腹的时候，你却不知怎的怀念起这个糟糕的玩笑来。

这算什么事啊？

一方面觉得维持肉体关系就好，另一方面却变得计较起自己在萨菲罗斯心里的位置。

这叫自讨苦吃，自寻没趣。

所以，当敲门声再次响起，刚才那个奇怪红发男孩子，眼神躲闪扭捏问你和大英雄萨菲罗斯什么关系的时候，轮到你噎住了。

什么关系？

长辈，类似于半个母亲那样的人，这是你做梦的答案。

恋人，就是互相爱慕对方的人，这是自欺欺人的答案。

床伴，相当于你和萨菲罗斯的交流只限于床上，这是完全符合现状的答案。

朋友，这是最适合说给孩子听的答案。

“朋友。”你说着，半靠着门，下意识地双手抱在胸前，抚着自己的双臂。

少年的脸上露出了半是不信任半是羡慕的表情。

你觉得好笑，“怎么啦？不信？那你又是怎么找到这里来的？”

想必是跟踪了心目中的大英雄萨菲罗斯吧。否则不会萨菲罗斯刚离开，他就来敲门。

少年再次被你问的语塞，那双灰绿的眸子里满是动摇，又倔犟地看着你，欲言又止。

你“嗤——”地笑出声，让开门，“想进来么？”你像是在招呼你门口讨食的猫咪。

他犹豫了一下，像是你的家是狼窝虎穴，顿了顿才下了决心大步迈了进去。

你关上了门。

“欢迎欢迎。这就是我家了。”

红发少年晃着脑袋四处打量了一番你那个一眼望到底的小公寓，微微皱起了眉头。

你住的还是那个小公寓。没办法，魔晄都市米德加尔寸土寸金，物价和你的工资一起涨。

“你要喝点什么吗？”你问他。

少年看着你墙上贴着的Loveless改编剧海报，一屁股坐到了你的小沙发上，说了句“随便”，倒是很不客气。

“3rd Class？“

你把玫瑰花茶递给这位小少爷。

他从鼻子里“哼”了一声：“知道得很清楚嘛。” 他又继续补充道：“不过，马上就是2nd了。”

“厉害厉害。”你恭维。有了和萨菲罗斯相处的经验，如今的你也算是擅长对付男孩少年。

他打量着端着茶杯坐到他对面藤编矮凳上的你，“你是神罗员工？嗯…不对…”他又皱起了眉。

神罗员工不会住在米德加尔的这个区。

“前。”你喝了一口茶。

他露出恍然大悟的表情，“所以…你和萨菲罗斯先生认识很久了？”

“久的话，算不上吧，也有些年头了，”你回忆着，似笑非笑地看着他，装作随便提一句的样子打趣道：“唉，你真是三句不离萨菲罗斯啊。”

少年上了当。刚开始还一本正经，无所谓的态度，说什么毕竟是Hero，后面便渐渐绷不住了，热切地说起了萨菲罗斯地种种事迹。

他说的好多是报纸上登的，你倒背如流。听着别人口中的萨菲罗斯，你心里其实有些自得窃喜。

“你笑什么？”小少爷不满地看着你。你这才发现自己把内心所想全都暴露在了脸上。

“唉，我可没有笑话你，‘想成为英雄’，有这样的想法很好呢。”你鼓励他。

“那…萨菲罗斯还没成为Hero的时候是怎么样的？“他拼命掩饰着满眼的期待，一本正经地问你。

没有成为Hero前的萨菲罗斯…那可真是个小可爱。你想到这里又微笑起来。

“喂…”

“唔…” 你托腮抬眼看着他，慢条斯理地开口：“说起来和你有点像呢。”

少年的脸肉眼可见地迅速涨红。他很小声地咒骂了一声来掩饰自己的害羞：“你不是在寻我的开心吧。”

“哪有的事。”你可不敢承认。

少年的名字叫杰内西斯。他没被分配到崇拜的大英雄萨菲罗斯麾下，所以非常苦恼。你安慰他，要是成为了1st那就可以和萨菲罗斯并肩战斗了。

“不止是萨菲罗斯，我想和萨菲罗斯一样，为了世界而工作。这样的人生才是我应得的。”

之后等你再次见到少年的脸时，是他和萨菲罗斯一同出现在了报纸上。报纸上说，他是神罗新晋的两位1st之一。

啧啧，看不出来，那个小少爷还真的有点本事。

把杰内西斯捡回家的事情，你没告诉萨菲罗斯。

所以当萨菲罗斯告诉你，他在休假时经常和新晋的两位1st偷偷溜进神罗的训练室的时候，你总有种奇特的感觉。

你守着一个不属于你的，不知道该不该说，该以什么方式说的小秘密。

在萨菲罗斯口中，杰内西斯似乎将他视为了对手，剩下的就是对文学诗集感兴趣，其他的事都漠不关心，也不太热衷与人交往。

但其实你的PHS接到的来自杰内西斯的信息可要比萨菲罗斯的多。

在你看来杰内西斯情绪波动更大，敏感且细腻。

就像他会在意你是萨菲罗斯的床伴，发现你骗过他后，居然和你断了PHS的联系，生了一个月的气。

若是换成萨菲罗斯，他肯定不会把这种事情放在心上。你的萨菲罗斯一直是情绪稳定的那一类，像是没有什么问题能难倒他，就算在床上，在喘息间，都似乎游刃有余。

或许是你对他来说太容易了，太方便了。

这个问题又是一个想下去没完没了，自讨苦吃的问题。

你的精力用在工作上和被萨菲罗斯操上，其他的事情就浑浑噩噩地过吧。

这是你的生存之道。要说你逃避也行。特别是伴随着萨菲罗斯Hero名号越来越响，成为了鼓励年轻孩子们的偶像人物，他休假来看你的时间越来越少，做得却越来越激烈。

你扯着他的头发，用力地吻他。他也不客气地撕你的衣服。

他身上带着战场上的血腥气，像嗜血的却又冷静沉默的巨兽，让你从头到脚都发颤。

萨菲罗斯从来不会说甜言蜜语哄你，他可能这辈子都不会学会。但他随便说的话却能挑起你的情欲。

“含着”、“别咬”、“分开”…

精准，分量，有力。

跟他的刀一般，不管是那把他挥向敌人的，还是那把捅进你身体的。

话语变少，所以动作就替代了话语。

你很想他，像吸取养分的藤蔓一般死死地绞着他的肉刃，求他不要停下动作。

或着咬着他的胸肌亲吻，在衣服遮住看不到的隐秘的位置留下吻痕。

他对你半温柔半粗暴，炽热的双唇一边吻遍你的全身，让你的乳尖挺硬，非要他的嘴唇舌尖的慰籍。

你是永远也吃不够他的。

先是吃不下，后来便是吃不够了。每个他用过的孔都被他操熟。熟悉得像是明明属于他却放在了你身上的一般。他用精液浇灌它们，填满你，弄得黏糊糊的。

你用手指刮下被他弄在你的脸上乳房上的种子，当着他的面，伸出红色的舌尖，一点点舔进嘴里。

他绿眸中燃起了晦暗的火苗，情不自禁地吻你。然后他的味道和你的味道混成了一团。

你的萨菲罗斯一个任务接着一个任务，无休无止，像是一直滚动的车轮。你们之间的关系也被裹挟其中，被拖拽着前行，不知道什么时候才到头。

一般的恋爱关系，这么好几年的长跑应该有所结果了。

一般的床伴关系，这么好几年也应该一拍两散或者转换成恋爱关系。

不过你们没有。

某日萨菲罗斯难得休息了比较长的一段时间。

你在跟他做完后，趴在他胸口上，撩起他的一缕银发，在他的颈窝画圈圈，看着光线随着呼吸起伏，雕琢着他的肌肉筋脉。然后你像是想到什么似的，支起头看他。

萨菲罗斯枕着一只手，另一只手摩挲着你的后背，他正闭目养神，像一只吃饱喝足后的雪豹，长长的睫毛在他的眼下投射出一圈阴影。

“怎么了？”

你听见他的声音在胸腔和空气中共鸣。

“嘘，你听…”

列车摩擦车轨的金属声，汽车高速划过空气的轰鸣声，在寂静的夜晚格外清晰。

那些都是划破宁静的惹人心烦的噪音，便宜公寓就只能如此了。

“你看我的窗子太小了，能够听到交通的声音，但是夜景什么的完全看不到。我有时候觉得，是不是该换个公寓…”

你的话中有话，像是个哑谜。

那双绿宝石的猫眼在你头上缓缓睁开。他看着你，是你熟悉的审视而严肃的目光。

过了片刻，你还以为他要说出什么一本正经的话。他却眯眼挑眉不客气地把你堵了回去。

“医生，换公寓的前提是你要有能力才有得挑。”

你噎了一口，不满地咬他的胸口：“看来真的是，翅膀长硬了。”

“不过医生喜欢夜景，这个不难。”他捋了捋你的头发。

* * *

神罗大厦的总部大楼，你从前在这里上班的地方，却从来没有到过这栋大楼的屋顶。

听说那是整个米德加尔最高的地方，不过你们普通员工没有拿到门禁权限。

于是，在你辞职多年后，居然有机会跟着将军萨菲罗斯上去。你们一路躲躲闪闪假装正经，像是寻常出门寻乐捣乱的情侣，只不过混进的不是寻常的酒吧，而是星球的主宰神罗总部。

电梯一路可以到达顶楼。在通往屋顶的安保门口，你羡慕地表示萨菲罗斯有权限可以去到屋顶。

他嘴角勾了一下，看着你，开始脱起了外套。

你呆了呆，这是做什么？然后那件带着他身上荷尔蒙香气的外套就蒙在你的头上脸上。

眼前一片黑暗，你还没来得及抗议，就觉得身体一轻，被他托起背在背上。

“抓好了。”他说。

不会吧不会吧。

你预感到一丝可疑，等反应过来，已经感受到了高空强烈的夜风吹在你的身上。

身下人肌肉的每一个动作都被你轻易捕捉到。你攀着他的脖子，心跳声撞击着鼓膜，若不是他用衣服蒙住了你的脸，估计你已经被高度吓晕过去。

不过还好，这个冒险的过程就只有几十秒而已。

当他放全身僵硬的你下来，摘下蒙着你的头的大衣时，你扬着脸担忧地说着太危险，下回别这样冒险了，要是摔下去怎么办。

萨菲罗斯用带着手套的手捏了捏你的脸蛋，似乎在用这样的方式敷衍你的忧心。然后他侧身让开了你的视线，将身后的景色展现在了你的眼前，堵住了你所有的喋喋不休。

那是你第一次看到魔晄都市米德加尔的全貌。

那是一个钢筋骨骼的奇特生物，从脚下的神罗总部向外扩张而去。

魔晄荧绿的光映射着低压黑暗的云层。灯火的明灭闪烁，是这不知名的巨型生物的鳞甲。

远处吐息着的八个魔晄炉，是他的生命之脉。

“太厉害了。”风轻易地刮走了你的声音。

你注视着眼前这一切，美丽，强大，高高在上，带着令人生畏的气质，根本挪不开眼睛。

而你那个小屋的窗口只能看见对面公寓大楼的万年晒不到太阳的阳台。

你向后靠去，抓紧了身边的萨菲罗斯。

他身上你熟悉的香气被风带走，变得细不可闻，只有冰冷的发丝拂过你的脸颊。

“好看么？”他微微俯身问你。

你点头，沉浸在高高在上俯视城市灯火阑珊的奇特的寒意之中。

“我却觉得…这样脆弱的城市，好像抬手就可以毁灭。”头上萨菲罗斯说。

你闻言，震惊地抬头。

“医生是不是觉得很可怕？”萨菲罗斯低下头回望你，笑了起来：“放心，我当然不会去做。“他轻飘飘地说。“这只是一种感觉罢了。”

你等他后话，他却沉默下去。

你认为厉害强大的东西，在他的面前不值一提，可以轻易颠覆。

神罗将他塑造成Hero，万人崇拜，并不只是因为他的战功。他是真正的强者。

你想起杰内西斯所说的，这个星球上没有一个人可以战胜萨菲罗斯，这句话不是私心夸张的形容，而是事实。

可是这些东西在不是士兵的你看来都是缥缈虚无的概念。你并不关心，你真正关心的是…

“那么，萨菲罗斯真正想做的是什么？”

你问身边伫立的男人。

你从前问过他这个问题。他说想成为神罗士兵。

如今的他已经是独当一面的神罗将军了。

你想你或许知道答案。

萨菲罗斯的回答也正如你所料的一样。

在幽幽的绿光之下，他俊美的脸上浮现出了一丝极少见的迷茫神色。

你的心里不免一揪。

他从小就是特别的。

做什么都可以轻易达成的他，对他来说什么才有意义？

你有些理解他了。你的萨菲罗斯看起来成熟，其实说到底不过是二十左右的青年而已，做着别人赋予他的意义的事情，不知自己的道路。

他所拥有的不同于凡人的能力，正在啃食着他灵魂的活力。

你觉得人总是要有一点梦想和追求的。不管是崇高的理想，还是金钱物质上的。这样人才不是一具虚度光阴的空壳。

可是身边的萨菲罗斯又怎么能，怎么会是一具空壳呢？

他在风中矗立着，在看不见星星的夜空下，在魔晄幽绿的光影中，像你眼中的米德加尔的夜景一般强大美丽。

他是你这么多年的青春，是你这些年来少数亲密重要的人。你不希望他有不愉快的心事。

或许你只是自大的一厢情愿，他并不想你想象的那样需要你。可是你还是改不了自己的老妈子毛病。

于是，你用了个笨办法，搂住萨菲罗斯的窄腰，不要脸地嬉笑道：“那…我说一个。要是有一天我发生了什么事，你一定要来帮我。知道了么？”

你感觉萨菲罗斯的腰间肌肉抽动了一下，好像是哼笑出声。

“这算什么？”他问。

“你是所有人的大英雄萨菲罗斯嘛。也做回我的英雄好不好？”你抓着他仰头看他，像黏在他身上一般不放手。

“医生跟小孩子一样。”萨菲罗斯微顿，无奈道。

“说别人是小孩的人自己才是小孩子。”你不满地反驳，扭他腰间的肉。

在回去的路上，萨菲罗斯突然询问你想不想在神罗四处转转，顺便看看从前工作的地方。

“诶，可以么？“你捂嘴。

“当然可以。神罗还没有我不能去的地方。”

看来大将军是违反安保条例的惯犯。

你倒是开了眼界，看着他熟练地输着安全码，开启一个个你都不知道存在的门和通道，然后对着用他外套蒙头挡住监视器的你狡黠地笑。

“你什么时候开始干这样的事的？赶快交待。”

你本以为今天混进神罗是萨菲罗斯第一次这么干。闹了半天，人家是轻车熟路。

你有点难以想象从前乖巧的孩子居然变得这样不老实。

“也不是什么大不了的，”他满不在乎，“休假期间经常会和杰内西斯安吉尔溜进2nd用的练习室。顺便神罗其他的地方也探索了。”

“喂喂，你还记得你自己是神罗的将军大英雄萨菲罗斯么？”你无语，被他的大手牵着，跟着他在狭窄的应急通道里疾步向前。“这要是这样的事情被八卦杂志曝出来，那可是要天翻地覆的啊。”

他耸耸肩。

“你可是能凭着一人之力养活米德加尔大大小小报社周刊的男人…”你继续嘀咕：“唉，说真的，你时不时地往我家跑，我这个秘密床伴哪天真被他们发现了，可要被你可爱的粉丝们大卸八块。你考虑考虑我这个身板可不够他们折磨的…”

银发青年在光线幽暗的隧道中停住了脚步。

你来不及刹车，鼻尖撞到了他结实的后背，就像是撞到了一堵水泥墙。

你“嗯”地痛哼一声，还没来得及抬手揉鼻子，手腕就被一股巨大的力量猛然一扯，后背撞上了真正的冰冷的墙壁。

突然发疯的萨菲罗斯把你按在了墙上，迫使你抬起头，接受他劈头盖脸地亲吻。

用来蒙头的外衣从你肩头滑落，本就一头雾水不知到戳了他哪根弦的你，很快就又被他吻地迷迷糊糊大脑缺氧。

你呜呜地抗议。

“医生…”

他在你唇齿间喘息。”你有没有想过…你现在就不够我折磨的。”

然后他使劲咬了一下你的嘴唇，大手顺便握住了你的一只乳房，隔衣捏了一下，最后才放开了你。

你捂着嘴唇欲哭无泪。

萨菲罗斯则重新捡起外套，盖在你的头上。

言多必失，说的可能就是你了。

通道的尽头，萨菲罗斯微微推开门向外张望了一番，然后把自己挪出了通道。

环顾四周没有什么人之后，他示意你可以出来了。

“我们这样子真像要做什么坏事。”你半是担忧，半是兴奋。

你通常来说算是理智的那类人，至少表面上看起来是。

在大多数情况下，你做决策前会把事情的两面性放在手里掂量掂量再下判断。萨菲罗斯作为在战场上无时无刻不在做着决定军队生死的大将军，自然也是这样的人。

可是你们两人一旦凑一起，就好像什么理智都不要了。反正如果事情暴露，你是没有Plan B的。至于萨菲罗斯有没有，你不知道。

现在做贼心虚，被肾上腺素飙升塞了脑子的你也没有余力冷静去想了。

所以，在你们拐进到另一个宽广的带着四通八达走廊的大厅时，迎面撞上了一名神罗的员工。

对上眼时，你愣住。对方也愣住了。然后他手中的文件像雪花一样，哗啦啦地掉了一地。那个时候，萨菲罗斯正在你的身后，亲热地扶着你的肩，想抵赖都不可能了。

你心里着想玩蛋了，然后身体也有了反应，像被一盆冷水淋头，一寸寸冻上了。

你在你那位好久不见偶然在不该出现的地方碰上的前辈上下翻动眼睛打量你之前，下意识地甩开了萨菲罗斯的手，却完全忘了他的衣服还罩在你身上。那动作简直欲盖弥彰。

“啊，好久不见。”前辈比你先回过神来。他不自然地推了推眼镜，蹲下身开始捡那些飞得到处都是的大大小小文件。

你尴尬得要死，连忙蹲下帮他收拾那些文件。

被前同事知道自己拐跑了曾经负责的对象，对方还比你小了快10岁，而且还是神罗最重要的英雄…你本来就一般的名望估计一下子就要塌到地基里去了。

老牛吃嫩草？

养小奶狗？

为老不尊？

这几个词在你脑中像是啦啦队一般跳来跳去做着高难度的动作。最后形变汇聚成了几个闪亮的大字：社会性死亡。

不行不行不行，这样下去可不行。

要不然给他点封口费？

你的存款不知道够不够啊。

不然威胁他一下？

你拿什么威胁。

再不行就做了他？

你到底在想什么啊。几秒钟时间你几乎崩溃。

“看起来感情很不错嘛。”前辈突然开口。

“欸？”

他直起身子，看了一眼靠在墙边抱臂而立一言不发的萨菲罗斯，微微皱眉，随即又叹了一口气，“真不知道你们在想些什么。今天的事情我当作没看见。你赶紧走人，以后别再来了。”他对你说。

这么好过关？你又愣了愣，有点难以置信。

“快走吧！”前辈又催促道。

“医生…”萨菲罗斯向你点头。

“哦哦…好的。”你这才有所行动，低头将手中拾起的文件随便摞了摞，准备交还给前辈。

Project S-22，一张夹杂在纸页中冒出的纸片上面写着这样的标题。

“前辈手上项目真多，大忙人啊，真是谢谢你。”你套了下近乎，表示感谢。

对方却猛然抬头，满是惊讶和戒备的眼神刺了你一下。

“怎么了？”你奇怪。

他随即低头看了看手中的文件。那些纸页全都被夹在白皮文件夹中，什么都看不到了。

再次看向你时，他摇了摇头挤出了一个笑容。“我…文件忘了拿了…先走一步。你们也快走吧。”

说罢他便转身匆匆忙忙地离开了。

你看着他的背影，只觉得非常可疑。

“前辈被调去科学部了么？”你想起他的胸牌。

萨菲罗斯搂住了你的肩，“走吧。”

他不知道为什么好像心情变得更好了，脚上步伐轻盈。

你虽然从差点被公开处刑中死里逃生感到松了口气，却又觉得疑惑不解。

“从前他就很可疑呢！”你想到了很久以前的那个奇特的梦。“我还梦见过他欺负我，拿针头什么的。”你告诉萨菲罗斯，证明你的看法。

“梦？”萨菲罗斯闻言，嘴唇微微抿紧了一些，他捏了捏你的手腕。“只是梦罢了。”

你点点头。

看着电梯里那串一次递减的数字楼号，隐隐约约想起了Project S-22标题那下面还有一小串数字。

那好像是…你的生日。

你微微皱起了眉。

“对了，我在想…”

还没来得及等你细想，身旁萨菲罗斯的声音打断了你的思绪。他扶着下颔若有所思地开口：“你刚才说的关于公寓的事，你要是真的想换，不如换个两室的吧。另一半房租我出。”

“欸？”你的思绪猛然拉走，愣了一下，“等等等等……这是做什么？这怎么行…我一个人怎么住得了这么大了？空的一间谁住？欸…等下…你是要搬过来跟我住？……那可别，我说过要是被发现了，我会被你的粉丝大卸八块的……”

“我们到了。”

萨菲罗斯对你的牢骚充耳不闻，步伐轻快地走出了电梯。


	4. 虚假的母亲 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大结局  
> 悲剧结局  
> 人体实验预警。  
> 前半节甜～

你搬进了新的公寓。

说实话，你自己都不敢相信这些事的真实性。

你，和萨菲罗斯，搬进了新公寓。

你不知道自己是怎么答应下来的。或许从心底里你是期待这样的事情也说不定。

你跟他交往了这么多年，原本抱着随时好聚好散的态度，因为年龄的增长，变得越发不能轻率随便。

搬进同一个公寓，既是头脑一热，顺其自然，应该也是在你未曾注意到时，深思熟虑之后的结果。

萨菲罗斯因为1st Class战士的身份，时常在外出任务，所以在公寓里渡过的时间依然按照小时计算，并不会因为两人合租而增加相处时间。但是，这和从前他作为客人待在你家里是有本质区别的。

当你们两人把同一个地方成为家的时候，这对萨菲罗斯来说，是不是意味着他从行动上有了对你们之间的关系负起责任，而不是像从前那样随时都可以转身离开。似乎有了一种以后不管发生了什么都会共同进退相互依赖的感觉。这让你从心底深处暗暗地有了底气。

变化带来了好处，解决了一些问题，同时又产生了新的问题。

你担心要是因此变得过度地依赖对方，会不会给对方太大的压力。

你的烦恼也没有减少。

萨菲罗斯是重视自己私人领域的人，你从心里尊重他的这一点。虽然你经常无意越界，他也似乎习惯了你。

远香近臭，搬到一起了，这个问题会不会变得严重起来。不合拍的生活确实是亲密关系的杀手。你不希望这样的事发生。

不过，你想的确实太多。萨菲罗斯还在因为任务奔波难得着家呢。

* * *

暖房派对是你跟萨菲罗斯提的。

"不会做的过火，几个密友就好了…我也想认识一下他们。"你心里没有底，说起话来也没有底气。

你本以为他会犹豫一会儿。事实上，他就只问了句你计划什么时间来举办这个派对，并且开始和你商量他打算邀请的朋友。

"医生你这是做什么？难不成觉得我会拒绝你？"

萨菲罗斯本来正坐在对他来说略矮的沙发上，百无聊赖地随手着你摞在茶几上的旧杂志。

他答应的这么爽快，你开心地从沙发后面搂住他的脖子，在他微侧头时，亲吻他的脸颊。

这样的举动反而让对方感到意外。

最后你被他从靠背后面拖过来，压在软弹的沙发上亲热，你家里随便穿在身上的轻薄裙子被卷得皱皱巴巴。他扎成马尾的长发被拆撒成了银色的瀑布。

想到马上是晚餐时间，而且这个沙发还要用来招待客人，你还是及时叫停。

"医生我觉得你对我的期待似乎很低。"他埋在你的胸口，声音有些沉闷。

"没有的事，"你理着他的长发的手一停，脸红着反驳道："没有不期待…我的意思是现在时间地点不太对，等会儿晚些时候去床上…"

萨菲罗斯抬起头，那双绿色的猫眼骤然向你靠近。在你因距离太近而不由地闭眼时，他吻住你的嘴唇。

"我说的不是那个。"他在你的唇齿间喃喃低语。"医生…"

他还想继续说什么，PHS的信息声音却打断了他。

"是拉扎德，看来非得我过去不可。"

挂断后，他立刻从你身上起身，一遍整理衣物一边解释道。

身为神罗的将军，萨菲罗斯自然必须随叫随到。要不是神罗战士主管的拉扎德首肯，他也不可能有机会和你搬到一起住。

和往常一样，萨菲罗斯离开后，接下来好几天都音信全无。

直到几天后，你在诊所忙忙碌碌翻着病例记录的时候，他打进了电话，告诉你后天是个做暖房派对的不错的日子（是个周末，而且很巧，自己的任务结束了，刚好能赶回来。杰内西斯和安吉尔暂时也没有任务）。

看来这样就定下来了。

你挂断了电话，心里盘算着邀请你自己的朋友，还要抽时间打扫卫生准备好看的桌布餐具零食酒水等等…

你有些兴奋，毕竟这是你第一次以两个人的名义，在家里招待客人。

* * *

暖房派对那天，你准备了六个人的食物，但是你的家里只来了两位客人。

杰内西斯和安吉尔。

你已经很没见到杰内西斯了。

你和他心照不宣地打着初次见面的招呼。

然后你在握手时悄悄地观察着他。他和你的印象中比起来似乎变化甚大。灰绿的眸子已经没有了少年特有的纯真执拗。

他微扬着的脖颈和唇角，你隐约感觉得到的是锋芒毕露的骄傲。

"即使是没有约定的明天…"

在沙发上坐着，你听见身边杰内西斯的低语。他的眸子转向了你，银色耳坠轻晃。

"…我也一定会回到你所站的地方。"

萨菲罗斯和安吉尔正在讨论五台战况。并没有注意到杰内西斯和你交谈的内容。

"Loveless终章。"你听出来了，不禁莞尔。这个小子或许把你们之间的萨菲罗斯不知道的小秘密当作对抗萨菲罗斯的一个小小的胜利。

"你现在已经是神罗无可替代的剑了，真的很厉害。"你由衷地夸他。毕竟是神罗三位1st之一，杰内西斯的粉丝也不少。

"英雄的王冠，这才是我想要的东西。"他说着，看向了萨菲罗斯。

"大衣。"

你没接他的话，反而露出了狡黠的神色，小声夸他。"红色很适合你哦。"

他猛然回头，终于露出了初见时的那种尴尬害羞的别扭神色。

然后他清了清嗓子，故作镇静地加入了萨菲罗斯和安吉尔的交谈。

战士们的话题，很可惜你插不进去。

你坐在沙发上安静地听着。或者起身去查看烤箱里面的覆盖着肉末的玉米片，确认撒在上面的芝士是否烤软烤化。然后又揭开锅盖查看锅里煮着的放了笨苹果的红酒。

"我来帮你吧。"

你听见身后有人开口。

安吉尔很自然地接过了你手中准备削水果的刀，开始削起了乌青的苹果。

"谢谢你。"

"这什么话？我可不想做一个空手而来然后拍拍屁股走人的毫无荣耀和责任心的懒汉。"

你笑了起来。

你从橱柜中找到了一个带着花纹的盘子，放在了安吉尔的面前。

"暖房派对却只有我们这些只知道谈论战场的士兵，很无聊吧。"安吉尔说着。

你从冰箱里取出蛋糕，准备下刀切。闻言后，你本来看着安吉尔的目光下意识地转向了萨菲罗斯。

"现在这情况，我想还是不要邀请萨菲罗斯不认识的朋友比较好。"

你说的是昨天发生的萨菲罗斯狂热粉丝们反对八卦杂志社出版关于萨菲罗斯的娱乐新闻，于是聚集到杂志社前示威，还造成了伤害事件。不管是杂志社员工还是狂热粉丝，都有人员受伤。这样的事在你看来实在太过火了。

安吉尔听出来了你所谓的"现在这情况"说的什么意思。

"令人惋惜的事件。"他叹息了一声，似乎在回想报纸上报道的经过。片刻后他停下了手中的刀，声带振动低声开口："医生在乎萨菲罗斯真让人羡慕。" 随后他又微微地笑了笑，"不过我想萨菲罗斯是能解决自己的问题的…虽然第一次见面，或许医生会觉得我多管闲事…"

"哪里哪里…"你连忙开口。安吉尔注意到你的无聊，特意来帮你，已经让你对他很有好感了。就冲这点也比那边坐着的两位笨蛋少爷成熟稳重太多。

"…萨菲罗斯不会随便提起谁，不过我却听他提起好几次医生。所以怎么说呢…我对医生也不算陌生吧…或许医生愿意多考虑考虑自己，我想萨菲罗斯也是这么认为的也说不定…"

你愣了愣，睁大了眼睛。

"哈哈，看来是我唐突了。"安吉尔看着你的表情，半是自嘲半是无奈地摇摇头。

"没有的事！"你回过神来，连忙反驳。"我…我很高兴！"

是的，你的血液温度似乎也在这瞬间上升，像是烤箱和灶台的热度烤地你脸颊发烫。心里的热气球也被慢慢地吹了起来带给你一种醉酒一般的飘忽忽的感觉。

自己默默地某人做的事情，其实一直被对方看在眼里，然后对方也或许也想着你。

这对你来说是既像是种豆得豆收获的快乐，又像是意外收获之喜。

你现在真的很想去抱抱萨菲罗斯，去感受他身体的温度和发丝的香气。那是你熟悉和喜欢的，无法想象如果自己失去的事物。

"看来不行啊…"

"嗯？"

你回头看着突然没头没脑发声的安吉尔，却完全不知道自己眼里还残留着刚才不由自主看向萨菲罗斯时因为激动而爆散开来的小星星。

"让医生多想想自己…"安吉尔无奈。

那肯定不太可能了。

你把萨菲罗斯放在重要位置似乎已经变成了习惯。

更别说当你发现这样你所做的一切并不是一厢情愿。

就像他占据着你情感的重要部分，你在他身上留下了难以觉察的烙印。

他喜欢很加了很多牛奶的咖啡，喜欢在薰衣草精油的枕头上睡觉，喜欢香草暖甜的气味。

这些原本都是你的喜好。

在冰冷坚硬毫无情趣可言的研究室和训练室里长大的萨菲罗斯，或许是受了你的影响，慢慢体会着这些柔软细腻感性的，与他日常所接触的明显不同的事物。

然后又在长久的时光中，将这些似乎不够男子汉气质的事物化作了自己的习惯，成为了他的一部分。

你记得他曾经发来的几条没头没脑的消息。

简短的文字诉说着他那里下雪了，或者是今晚上能看到星星之类的，你完全不知道该如何接下去的消息。

你或许终于明白了他是以怎样的心情发出这样的消息。

那些从你口中描述过的荡漾着的细腻的感觉，他在那时切身地感受到了。

你不像杰内西斯那样相信宿命和预言。这是你和萨菲罗斯在无心中创造的羁绊，并不是什么命中注定。

你不仅感慨自己的是个不自信且没有安全感的笨蛋，小看了你们的感情，粗暴地认为将你们连接在一起的仅仅是肉欲。

这么长的时间里，你一直是将他当作自己应该照顾的对象，从没有将萨菲罗斯当作可以依赖的人。

你总觉得他虽然聪慧，因为年龄阅历会在情感中青涩，所以并不敢依靠太多，认为他无法和你相互扶持。可事实上是你不成熟，从一开始就傲慢地从没有给他过一次机会。

理解到了这些，你对待萨菲罗斯有了变化。

情感和要求变得不再像从前那样压抑。

在他再次被神罗从你身边叫走时，你坐在床上第一次很坦诚地告诉他，每次他这样突然不得不离开，你心里很不舒服。

正在穿衣的萨菲罗斯愣了一下。

"我知道这是没办法的事…我也不是想让你为难。"你解释着，然后脸红了起来。"我想你以后走之前能多抱我一会儿…"

神罗的将军星球的Hero自然不会和你一样那么容易脸红。

你看见他的瞳孔剧烈地收缩，像是在压抑着内心深处突然爆开正在四处疯狂游走情感。他的唇微微张开，吸进了一些空气，片刻后伸出手来，抚摸了一下你的脸。

"嗯。"他回答，然后俯身很用力地抱了你一下，几乎要让你喘不过气来。

"等我回来。"他在你耳边低声说，然后离你远去。

你仿佛听见了米德加尔难见的暖阳阳的日光在你的窗口缓缓游移的声音，驱散了一切迷茫。

* * *

女神有着光与暗的羽翼。

当你看向光的时候，阴影却在身后堆积。

某一天深夜，你因为口渴而迷迷糊糊地从床上爬起来，走到水龙头边接水喝时，却被黑暗中的沙发上坐着的人影吓了一跳。

"萨菲罗斯？！"你叫出了他的名字。"你什么时候回来的？怎么在这里坐着？不去睡觉么？"你上前抚摸他的肩头，问题如连珠炮。

他没有出声回答你，只是捏了捏你搭在他肩头的手。

"出了什么事么？"你敏锐地从萨菲罗斯的沉默中嗅到了一丝反常的不对劲，瞬间就清醒了不少。于是你绕过了沙发，坐到了他的身边。

他或许不会告诉你发生了什么，但你认为他在这个时候一定是需要你的。

他的发丝反射着窗外绿莹莹的冷光，不清晰的光线雕琢着他的五官。他整个人一动不动，若非还有呼吸，你觉得他可能仅仅是一具人像雕塑。

你这个时候意识到了问题的严重性。说实话你从来没有见过处处游刃有余的萨菲罗斯动摇成这样。

"不想说也没关系，"你放柔了声音，将腿缩上了沙发，跪坐着面对他："你愿意的话，我可以借你靠一下。" 你拍了拍自己的腿。

身边人微微动了一下，似乎有些踟蹰，最后还是侧过身体，靠在了你的身上。

他将头斜靠在了你的颈窝，重量立刻压得你气息不稳。你伸手环抱着他，那一头银发像一张网，冰凉地绕着你的臂弯。

你摩挲着他的后背，将掌心的温度传递给他，像是安慰着一个孩子。

时间在缓慢地流淌，窗外魔晄微光是夜晚的低语。既不是使人感到慰藉，也不让人感到寒意，只是在耳边存在而已。

"医生…"过了好一会儿，你听见他在你怀中低语，"或许是我的错…"

"嗯？"

萨菲罗斯抓住你的肩膀，抬起了头。昏暗中，眸子没有光华。

不安感像冰冷的蛇爬上了你的背脊。

"杰内西斯，叛变了神罗。"

你的心脏漏跳了一拍，似乎没有听清他说的，"谁？"

"杰内西斯。"萨菲罗斯再次开口。声音清晰，你无法拿听错了当借口来拒绝这个事实。

"为什么？怎么会成这样…他…"

你难以置信，不久前那个孩子还对你说着他的理想。

"不知道…"萨菲罗斯摇着头，在你的连连询问下，情绪起伏，声音变得低哑。"前些日子训练的时候我不小心误伤了他。他的伤一直没有好，霍兰德博士却拒绝了我的献血。之后，便成了这个样子…"你感觉肩上的手掌收紧："这说不定和我有关系，我到底…"

"萨菲罗斯！"

你的脑中嗡地一响，下意识地伸手抱住了他。"不要想了。"你用亲吻止住了他的话头。"这和你无关。"你信誓旦旦，却心中忐忑起来。

实验体。

这个本来掩盖在暖意融融的日子里，已经快要遗忘的词，在你的脑海中如闪电般劈了下来。

萨菲罗斯知道了什么？你又知道些什么？

你一直认为所谓的实验，就是那个传说中成为神罗特种兵的改造实验。

在你心里，只能是这个实验，不会，也不能是其他。

"安吉尔…他知道缘由么？"你试图让萨菲罗斯放松，将话题引向别处。

萨菲罗斯摇摇头。

"安吉尔和杰内西斯是从小长大的挚友。他会如何，我…"他颦眉，样子让你揪心。

那是他从未出现过的表情。

黑暗是坦白的保护伞，让身为将军不可暴露丝毫弱点的萨菲罗斯的敞开心扉，在你面前露出了脆弱无助的样子。

你那双适应了幽光的眼睛却可以轻易看到。

只是你无法为他提供任何方案，也无法解决任何问题。

无力感想你袭来的同时，你将萨菲罗斯再次拥入怀中。

就算这些话，没有任何实际用途，你依然亲吻着他的头发，柔声细语地一遍一遍地说着："我在这里。不管发生什么，我是不会离开你的…"

你是在安慰他，也是在安慰自己。

银色的雪豹最终在你的安抚下渐渐平静，最后终于睡去。

* * *

你向杰内西斯发送了无数条消息，都石沉大海。你不确定他是否还带着自己的PHS。

你像每一个人一样，想要知道杰内西斯身上发生了什么。

你希望他能回来，至少给出一个解释。

无端的事情，会引来无数的猜测，那些猜测会不可控制地向着最坏的方向而去，最后变得不可挽回。

那天夜里时候，萨菲罗斯像是拿定了什么主意，再也没有露出过一丝动摇和软弱。甚至在接下来，连安吉尔也叛变了神罗，他都依然看起来坚定到冷酷。

虽然在常人眼里，萨菲罗斯看起来一切正常，甚至状态极佳。

但你是明白他的。

你知道他在乎杰内西斯和安吉尔。他们的离开对他来说何止是打击。

你作为亲近人，本应该给予他支持。可是你看着他，却越发不知该如何是好。

或许是因为你一提起，他便岔开了话题。你想要追问他今后的打算，他却转身离开。

他告诉你不用担心。可他的举动却让你更加忧心重重。

像是无数藤蔓渐渐缠住了他，拖着他，将他拉向未知的深渊。你试图握住他的手，将他拉回，却感觉到了未知的力量，将你和他之间绷成危险的一丝。

你觉得自己需要给他一些时间和空间来消化这些变化。他再光环加身，经历丰富，说到底，也不过是个二十岁左右的年轻人。同时你也不想再当鸵鸟。那些被你刻意忽略的事情，真相到底是什么？

实验对象…无法输血…1st Class的接二连三的叛变…

这个趋势，难道下一个会轮到萨菲罗斯？

他会不会像其他两人那样不辞而别？

还有你，那个写了你生日的资料。好像是Project S-22。你在毫不知情的情况下被卷入的实验到底是什么？

你们各怀心事，于是做起来就十分不顺。

情欲像米德加尔压抑的天空，无论如何挑逗，都无法酣畅淋漓。

你艰难地攀升，拖携着他，最后搂着他的脖子，呜咽地泄了身。他也在那一刻断断续续地喷射而出。

你们在薄薄的被子里相拥，过了很久，你以为他都睡着了的时候，萨菲罗斯忽然开口了。

“我可能最近不会回来。”

“工作？”

“也有这方面原因。我需要查些资料。”

你略略松开了环抱，拉开了距离，看着他的绿色眸子。

那一刻，你知道他是认真的。他内心有疑惑，想知道答案。谁都无法阻止他。

拖着他的那些藤蔓在他身后张开，暗的翅膀瞬间铺满了房间的墙壁天花板，耀武扬威。

“真的…会忙成这样么？”

你不甘心，做着最后一次挣扎，然后如同预料之中的那样输掉了。

“…抱歉。”

你轻轻呼出了一口气，平静地开口：“知道了…“你平静地说。

微微抬起头，你去轻吻他的眉心。

“我会等你的。”

他的长睫在你的脸上忽动，温热的气息在你的颈间。

如果你知道这是你的记忆中最后一次这般触碰他，你或许会吻得更深，或许会阻止他探求那个所谓的真相，或许会三思你接下来的行动。虽然这些都是没有用的。

一件事从一开头就知道是错误的，可是却意外地走向了好的方向，你还会去修正它么？

你不会。

你的第六感很准确，在和萨菲罗斯的交往中想方设法地回避了那些可能会将你和他之间的关系毁于一旦的真相。

那是因为你的私心。

你有一个很小的梦想。

说起来有些陈词滥调，对你这样的年龄来说，甚至有些羞耻。

就算有万分之一的机会，你也希望自己能和萨菲罗斯成为伴侣。

不是同居，不是床伴，不是单纯的情侣，而是世间承认的共同组建家庭的婚姻。

他的母亲早亡，从来都不曾知道所谓的家。而你是知道的一个家应该有的样子：没有漂泊和不安，没有孤身一人的彷徨。跟强大与弱小无关，跟富有和贫穷也无关。

就算你没有太大的自信，就算自尊心强如他不认为自己需要，你也依然希望自己有那么一天能让他明白。

而这一切的基础，是你回避的真相。

你是有侥幸心理的普通人。宁可麻痹自己自欺欺人，直到这么一天，你不得不站在真相的面前，看着错误的流沙上的修筑的城堡在你面前坍塌，反噬的列车失控地撞向了粉饰过的现实。锋利的碎片扎向了你的身体。那是对你的莽撞无知和自以为是的嘲弄。

你想知道的所有事情的真相是你无法接受的。

萨菲罗斯命运已经注定。你终究不过是命运棋盘上的一个棋子。

早知如今，如果回到当初，你还会接受神罗的工作么？

遵循因果，梦想与荣誉都已经遗失殆尽。

在意识不明中做着诡异的梦，你身着雪白的嫁衣，而银发的男人却举起长刀一寸寸地刺进了你的胸口。

你低头看向伤口，那里既没有痛感，也没有一滴鲜红的血液流出。

你的躯体却渐渐变成了根，四肢变成了藤蔓。从你的身体上结出的果实，像是非人的胚胎，丑陋而畸形。

在你再次抬起头时，漂亮的年幼银发男孩伸手将它摘下，小心翼翼地装进了培养罐中。

“母亲…”

你听见他的呼唤，感受得到他用手一点一点地抚摸着你的身体。你却无法回应…

右边是梦境，道不明的意象和思绪。左边是现实，穿起真相的所有拼图。

你身体很轻，浮在了某种液体里。

陌生人们在你身边走动，他们的视线，毫不掩饰地在你的身上游移。在你的耳边毫不掩饰地交谈。

“…要不是你当年跟萨菲罗斯多嘴，早就有好几个实验体了，哪想现在只有一个胚胎标本。”

“…抱歉。”

“不会因为她叫过你几声前辈就下不去手吧。你这样一生都是三流研究员。”

“…”

“不管怎么说，至少还留下来了带着萨菲罗斯细胞的母体。向S-22实验体植入其他胚胎的研究可以做起来了。”

“宝条博士，那么萨菲罗斯那边该怎么交代？”

“这是你的问题了。这个笨蛋女人，做出潜入神罗实验室这样的事，真是可惜，本来还可以好好作为实验道具…”

梦境与现实交织。

当他们触摸你的皮肤时，你条件反射地抽搐。然后束缚带绑住了你不受控制的身体。他们将导管试探地插进了你的下体…

你模模糊糊地想起来了。

胚胎…你的孩子。

那个被你刻意忽略的梦的真相是你和萨菲罗斯的孩子。没有在你的体内孕育的，泡在保存液中的已经死亡的标本。

女神暗与光的羽翼笼罩着你。

走马灯般的回忆让你受了刺激疯狂地尖叫起来，直到有人将镇静剂打进你的身体里，试图想让你沉沉睡去。

真相毁掉了你。

你的愿望或许不会实现了。

你不知道自己会变成什么可怕的样子。

萨菲罗斯会来救你么？他曾经在楼顶答应过你的。

你有期待，却又不希望他来面对这些真相。

错误的命运会让萨菲罗斯做出无可挽回的可怕决定

你不可以是将他领向深渊的人。

萨菲罗斯不能知道这一切。

那是你脑中最后的念头。

* * *

现在无法继续讲述

你的牺牲

世界的终结

如不被人所觉察的渡水清风

温柔的

真实的

* * *

红衣的青年展开了黑色片翼，他的羽毛飘浮旋转，缓缓地落在了你的身边。

“真是可怜，虽然不是怪物，却已经和怪物没什么区别了…”

你已经没有意识，全身上下接着各种管子。只有旁边机器上显示着你依然是个活物。你的子宫里，孕育着不知是什么生物的胚胎。

你手腕内侧被标着黑色的S-22字样，那是你被标记的实验体序号。你已经不再需要名字。

“欸，医生。”杰内西斯揉着那个字符，想要将它消除般地用力。可最后他还是放弃了。

“我一直在想，命运到底为什么会将我们联系在一起。后来我想明白了，你会帮助我的对吧？从最后的剑走向英雄的王冠。”

他在你身边，对着没有意识的你自言自语。

“就像你对待萨菲罗斯那样亲切，无有不依…

医生，我和他都是怪物呢… 我的劣化停止不了， 我需要他的细胞。

可怜的萨菲罗斯，从未见过母亲的萨菲罗斯。

嗯？你说什么？”

他低头靠向你的嘴唇试图听清你的梦呓。

“‘不要让他知道’…么？

都成变成这样了，还在想这样的事情么？”

杰内西斯皱起了眉，随后又“哼”地笑了出来。

“啊，是了，你是在害怕吧？

S-22，第22个实验样本，唯一个被可怜的萨菲罗斯接受的样本，在长长的时间里试图扮演母亲角色。最后却因私心而背德。哼，虚假的你……这是你最后的挣扎么？”

他讽刺地笑着，开始动手去拔那些插在你身上的电极管子。

“‘苦恼尽头终抵的祈愿，是我的救赎与你的安眠。’

不用担心。我会将你送到你一直想念着的人那里。他正一心扑在寻求真相上，根本没有想到过你。不过你是会帮他的——你的安眠会将他从深眠中唤醒，领着他走向自己真正的母亲。医生…”

红衣青年低头亲吻你的眼睛，随后将自己的大衣脱下裹住了你赤裸的身体。

他环抱着你，黑翅振动向天空飞起，冲出了神罗大楼。身后带着无数枪声和咒骂声。

“野兽们的战斗将使世界毁灭。

女神从晦暗的天空旋舞而降，展开光与暗的翅膀，

指引极乐，

与馈赠之物一起。”


	5. 文后碎碎念

**写在前面的话**

我一直对RPG-ACT游戏有一种特别的感情。这个种感情的开始可能就要算FF纷争。

在10多年前，高中时代的我，看到班里男生下课后，围成一团，躲着班主任，在课桌下手中捏着的psp，飞速按着键操控人物格挡击打boss时，我这个长期混在悠哉哉的回合制pc游戏里的玩家，仿佛被扔了个即时动作游戏的快感的二向箔。

那天当晚，我梦见了光之战士的小脚啪嗒啪嗒踩在秩序的圣域地图上泛出的一圈圈涟漪，举着盾牌和剑“哼哼哼”。

那个时候我就我知道我沦陷了。 **  
**

从此拿了压岁钱购得一台psp的我，走上了平台主机游戏的道路。那个时候是psp游戏井喷的年代，正是因为有了psp，我这个常年住校回不了家的人，才有机会接触到包括FF7核心危机，战神，刺客信条等等的这些佳作。

说起来，那时候我也不是第一次接触老萨。毕竟那之前FF7圣子降临也是当时现象级的作品。有了克劳德作例子，身边青春期的男生们的头发倔强（当年的流行词汇啊）而坚卝挺地在非主流时代的风中躲过了一次又一次班主任的剃头推子。

扯远了，说回老萨，虽然不是第一次见老萨，但那却是我第一次直面老萨，感受到压迫！并且在我少女时代的心灵里留下了可怕的痕迹。

说起来，这个萨菲罗斯真的太难打了！（比最终boss卡奥斯还难打。）

当时剧情进行到那里，他等级比我卝操作的克劳德高，地图还是个极为恶心的非常不开阔。落脚点少不说，还有各种高低差。有时候根本看不到萨菲罗斯在哪里。再加上克劳德是个适合近战的角色，靠近老萨，直接被八刀一闪。真的是欲哭无泪。

害得我四处求人出卖psp才找到男生帮我抗过去。

那晚上，借走我psp的男生来了一句：“不确定能不能打过啊。”

第二天：“啊，我帮你打过了，但是不小心把档盖了。”

气冷抖。

那时的我学到了，男人都是大猪蹄子，男人都会花言巧语。

至于老萨呢，虽然最后靠着等级压制，把他打死了。但是这个噩梦还是留在我的心里。

在接下来的十年多年里，我从无知少女，完成了学业，进入工作，然后又选择了侍奉知识与真理女神。

从前的我不知道怎么样对付老萨，现在的我知道了。

消除恐惧的最好办法就是面对恐惧。

对付男神，怎么能用硬呢？那必然要用软啊。

再加上了马甲姐们儿这个契机，于是老萨给安排上了。

**关于这篇文章**

当时构思老萨，完全是因为推特上一张幼萨图，瞬间灵感爆发了。

最初的目的只是想和老萨睡一觉，于是有了第一章。从第二章开始正式构思这个故事。

从开头我就知道这个故事绝对是个BE。毕竟萨菲罗斯的结局是烧了尼布尔海姆成为反派角色。所以整个故事以及女主的设计就是将这个事件作为终点和目标。

但是老萨并不好写。

从核心危机来看，老萨的转变是颇具戏剧化的。一个万人景仰，关怀下属，有洞察力和人情味的英雄，怎么就变成了个放火烧村，滥杀无辜的抖S恶魔反派呢？

其中很多矛盾的点。

1\. 老萨在实验室长大，没有父母的陪伴，可以说他一部分感情是缺失的，为什么变成了人情味十足的大hero。甚至在对待扎克斯的犹豫，立马看出缘由出言安慰。在克劳德不愿取下头盔时一眼道明他是有不愿意见到的人。这些细腻的心思是从何而来？

2\. 老萨的突然弃明投暗。他到底是以什么样的心情做出这样的选择。很多人有了解读：他发现自己从童年开始就和别人不一样。作为古代人的末裔，他认为是自己的使命，应该从可恶的人类手中拯救星球。

说的过去，但是这个想法是过于抽象的。

人的思想和行为是像洋葱那样。最内层的是抽象的，比如自己的理想追求等等一个难用言语表达的想法。而靠外则是情感驱动的更加直观的，比如对事物的喜怒哀乐，这层直连做出的行为。总而言之，内核抽象的价值观，驱动靠外层的直观的情感，最后做出外层的行为。

而对于老萨来说，他的内核有了，行为有了，可是靠外层的链接价值观和行为的情感，至少在我看来是缺失的。

这一点在核心危机里面表现的并不是非常详细。导致我看待萨菲罗斯这个角色总觉得他是浮在半空中的。

这就是描写老萨的一个难点。

这些在老萨身上矛盾点和难点，就变成我构造女主的一个灵感来源。

必然有那么一个人对萨菲罗斯产生影响，教会他人类的情感，构建“实验室长大情感缺失”和“人情味十足的英雄”的桥梁。这样的人物必然是个对萨菲罗斯重要的人，既将萨菲罗斯引向明面，最终也将萨菲罗斯引向暗面。

再加上杰内西斯在核心危机中嘲讽过萨菲罗斯“有没有想过母亲的样子”。于是，女主就这样出现了。作为母亲这一个角色，作为情人这个角色。

我也并不想把写老萨看见女主就爱上的故事。

甚至老萨在第一次见女主的时候，对女主能否胜任健康负责人一职产生了疑问。这样的心理不是情爱上的吸引，而是好奇和上心。我个人觉得这样来写更符合老萨的青少年的年龄，以及生活中对新出现在眼前的角色的心理活动。

至于女主从代理母亲一角色向情人这一方面转变，我的理解是因为萨菲罗斯童年缺失母亲，但在第二性征发育途中与一名代理母亲的女性亲近，导致无法区分母亲和情人，从而产生了混乱的感情。

可以说，萨菲罗斯从一开始就没有分清女主到底是母亲一角，还是可以作为未来可以一起运动对象。

他将两种情感都投射到了一个人身上。于是这样的情感更加复杂和深刻。

至于女主，从一开始就没有想过将她设计成拥有令人羡慕的生活，或者是特殊的出生，或者美貌倾城的人。

原因很简单，梦女文，作者不是这样的（哈哈哈哈）。我想，看到这里的读者很多也不是这样的。

一个普通的职场新人，不需要老练世故，需要的是对新工作的上心和认真，女主开始对待工作对象萨菲罗斯也就是这样。并且她因为同情萨菲罗斯的遭遇，而老母亲模式全靠。

这里不认为自己需要被同情的萨菲罗斯肯定是不太爽的。不过这时候的幼萨因为还年轻，所以还没有练得如核心危机那般说不就是不。再加上女主一根筋，幼萨虽然表现出了一些回避，但是还是硬扛过了磨合期。

女主虽说是老母模式，但是因为并不是真的母亲，本人也没有经验，所以做的也并不是那么像母亲，跟老萨心里描绘的母亲的样子应该是有区别的。这里也为后面母亲角色转变成情人作了铺垫。

那么，萨菲罗斯真的就100%信任和喜欢上女主了么？

个人认为并不是。或者萨菲罗斯现在还不这么认为。

小小的补充，萨菲罗斯发现女主的不对劲和身上的针孔时，他找到了女主前辈对峙。前辈想要隐瞒真相，告知萨菲罗斯女主不知情，哄骗他说是女主是普通人，怀上被改造过的特种兵的孩子对身体会有影响。所以后来才有萨菲罗斯并不阻止女主吃长效避孕药。

这个时候，萨菲罗斯并没有完全相信前辈的话，对女主是持怀疑态度。他知道自己身为Class 1st战士，经历过身体改造和种种实验。但他不知道女主在整个事件中参与多少，到底是不是实验的一环。直到第三章，看到了女主和前辈对峙时的反应，他这才完全相信了女主，并且决定和女主搬到了一起。

萨菲罗斯在前面几章并没有完全真正地对女主放下戒备，女主的不安全感也是因为这个原因。

在终章的时候，两个人终于相互信任。困境中的萨菲罗斯终于愿意对女主倾述。

来到这一步是一个长期的过程，是来自于女主对他长期的影响。女主的一部分变成他自己的一部分，最后自然而然地产生了信任。

这种感觉确实让人心动。

一直认为自己和萨菲罗斯没有未来的女主受宠若惊。她开始为未来打算，希望自己不辜负萨菲罗斯的对自己的信任，希望以后的路可以走得更加顺利，为了消除自己的疑心和保护萨菲罗斯选择潜入神罗了，并亲手揭开了事情的真相，却发现一切是自己无法接受的。

这一切BE的开端是杰内西斯的叛变。

作为BE剧情的小推手，宝条是其中一个，另外一个就是杰内西斯。

这里因为找不到理论依据，着实苦恼了一阵子。

后面仔细思考了一下倒生树的可能性，于是灵感来了挡都挡不住。[ **倒生树参见这里。**](https://prototypedejing.lofter.com/post/1ee87a29_1ca6b77de)

根据杰诺瓦倒生树的说法，萨菲罗斯是王冠位，是倒生树的顶点。而链接所有原质的是22条通路。女主的S-22，即Project S-22，象征萨菲罗斯打通倒生树上所有原质的22条通路，来到顶点，成为杰诺瓦的继承人。

这个意象小设定，达成了女主将萨菲罗斯引向暗面的一颗棋子，使其觉醒。

而对于剧情推手，位于倒生树第十位的原质王国位的杰内西斯来说，他在核心危机的剧情中，前期想要成为Hero，后期作为有缺陷的实验产物，一直希望得到位于倒生树第一位原质王冠位的萨菲罗斯的细胞。

链接第一位原质到第十位原质的通路为火剑之路（Path of the flaming sword）。刚好是女主代表的第二个意象。

也是文中表现的，在杰内西斯还没有成为Class 1st前，女主成为了一个连接杰内西斯和萨菲罗斯的纽带。并且在文章末尾，杰内西斯希望利用女主来拿到他想要的细胞。

当然后面还有一些没有写出来的。包括萨菲罗斯拒绝杰内西斯的要求。因为得知自己是怪物的真相，看到女主半死不活的样子，情绪强烈波动的萨菲罗斯体内杰诺瓦细胞缓缓觉醒。

无法拯救女主的无力感，对古代种身份的认同，和人类随意扭曲他的人生的恨意，将他引到了真正的母亲杰诺瓦的面前。

最后他身上代表明的责任感和救世情结，和代表暗的恨意和不惜一切的手段和一同出现在了他身上，造成了毁灭的悲剧。

总体来说，个人对这篇文章不算太满意。过程还是挺波折的。

不过，目的是达到了。现在不再恐惧老萨了。Boss老萨自然随便打喽～

(顺便说一句：FF纷争里面，光之战士，菲力奥尼尔，塞西尔他们真的好用，平衡性特别好，可攻可守，可激进，可猥琐，魔法和物理都不错。

克劳德魔法不行啊，和FF8主角斯考尔都是近战小王子，手感可以，就是近战压力大啊。

擅长魔法的角色们比如Tina，个人不太喜欢，手感太飘。)


End file.
